Treasure Trove ' Jenghis Khan '
by Titan18
Summary: "Aku bisa tertarik kepada Luhan yang manis, akan tetapi kaupun bisa tertarik kepada Sehun yang tampan. Bukan kau saja yang bisa cemburu, akupun bisa." - EXO KrisTao Couple FF BL no GenderSwitch. Mind to read ? Leave Review ne. Story remake from Kho Ping Hoo Story with same title.
1. Chapter 1 - The Gold Key

**Title : ****Treasure Trove 'Jenghis Khan'**

**Chapter ****1 – The Gold Key**

**Author : Titan18**

**Genre : ****Romance – Friendship - Crime - Adventure  
**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan – Huang ****Zi Tao and other cast will show every next chapter.**

**Disclaimer :**** All Cast belong to them self || The story Titan remake from Kho Ping Hoo Story with the same title ^^  
**

**Warning : Boys Love**

**Dear Readers,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Cerita ini author bagi dan reka ulang berdasarkan salah satu Straight Story 'Harta Karun Jengish Khan' judul sama yang dibuat dan dipopulerkan oleh favorit Author dan Daddy Author yaitu ****Kho Ping Hoo**

**.**

Ini merupakan **cerita silat** berlatar belakang Daratan China

.

Sekali lagi, author tekankan untuk segera menekan tombol Exit jika tak berminat pada Story ini.

.

Author tidak menerima berbagai jenis Flame dalam Kotak Review Nanti ne ^^

.

.

**Tidak Suka ? Jangan Baca!**

**That's Simple Point**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

Kota An-keng terletak di tepi Sungai Yang-ce, sebuah kota besar di utara Sungai itu dari Propinsi An-hwi. Karena letaknya yang strategis, dekat dengan Sungai besar Yang-ce yang datang dari kota besar Wu-han dan menuju ke kota Nan-keng, maka kota An-keng ini amat ramai dan menjadi pusat perdagangan yang diangkut melalui Sungai itu.

Perdagangan yang amat ramai di kota itu membuat An-keng menjadi tempat yang banyak dikunjungi para pedagang sehingga bukan hanya toko-toko besar, akan tetapi juga restoran-restoran dan hotel-hotel tumbuh bagaikan jamur di musim hujan.

Selain terkenal sebagai kota dagang yang ramai, juga An-keng mempunyai tempat plesiran di tepi Sungai Yang-ce yang sengaja dibuat oleh pemerintah daerah. Tempat ini adalah sebuah telaga buatan yang mendapatkan airnya dari sungai itu dan di sekitar telaga ini ditanami bunga-bunga yang indah. Juga telaga itu sendiri merupakan tempat bersantai yang menarik.

Di dalam sebuah di antara restoran-restoran yang dibangun di tepi pantai, bangunannya merupakan panggung agak tinggi yang menjulur ke air sehingga para tamu yang duduk makan minum seolah-olah merasa berada di atas perahu besar yang tidak bergerak, nampak sepasang orang muda duduk sambil menghadapi bebek panggang dan arak.

Mereka itu merupakan pasangan yang cocok dan sedap dipandang. Yang pria berusia kurang lebih duapuluh tiga tahun, berkulit muka putih dengan sepasang alis hitam berbentuk golok, wajahnya tampak sekali dan gerak-geriknya amat halus. Pakaiannya seperti pakaian seorang pemuda pelajar, akan tetapi kulau biasanya para pelajar itu berpakaian dan bersikap sederhana, sebaliknya pakaian namja itu rapi sekali, bahkan mendekati pesolek walaupun sikapnya tidak berlebih-lebihan seperti biasa sikap pemuda-pemuda bangsawan yang kerjanya hanya menjual tampang dan memamerkan kekayaan padahal batinnya kosong.

Pemuda ini berpakaian rapi, bersikap halus dan senyum manis selalu tersungging di bibirnya. Akan tetapi, kalau ada orang yang sudah biasa berkecimpung di dunia persilatan dan mempunyai pandang mata seorang ahli, tentu dia curiga terhadap pemuda halus tampan ini. Sepasang matanya mencorong penuh kekuatan, tajam menusuk seperti hendak menembus dada orang lain untuk menjenguk isi hatinya. Selain itu, juga ada sesuatu tersembunyi dalam gerakan halus itu, sesuatu yang membayangkan kekuatan yang amat hebat. Regangan-regangan jari tangannya kalau bergerak, kedudukan tubuh dan kedua lengannya, bagi orang yang berpemandangan tajam tentu akan mengenal gerakan otomatis seorang ahli silat!

Temannya juga amat menarik perhatian. Seorang namja yang usianya sebaya atau lebih muda, andaikata lebih tua sedikitpun tidak akan ketahuan karena memang namja itu mempunyai wajah yang cantik sekali dan ada kelembutan yang membuat ia nampak lebih muda dari pada temannya.

Namja itu cantik jelita dan manis bagai seorang yeoja, kulitnya putih kemerahan dan seperti juga temannya itu, iapun berpakaian indah. Wajahnya yang cantik manis itu tidak memakai hiasan terlalu tebal, dan memang hal itu tidak perlu, bahkan mungkin akan merusak kecantikannya yang asli. Bibir yang tipis penuh itu memang tidak membutuhkan pemerah lagi karena sudah merekah merah dan selalu seperti basah. Alisnya yang kecil panjang itu memang sudah hitam sekali, tidak perlu ditambah penghitam alis lagi. Ketawanya cerah dan suaranya merdu.

Sepasang matanya juga akan membuat ahli silat yang berpemandangan tajam terkejut karena mata itu kadang-kadang mencorong, kadang-kadang mengeluarkan sinar yang demikian dingin menyeramkan, akan tetapi kadang-kadang juga penuh gairah yang hangat dan hidup.

Sejak tadi keduanya duduk di restoran itu, makan minum, bercakap-cakap, kadang-kadang berbisik-bisik dan nampak nyata kasih sayang terpancar pada pandang mata mereka kalau mereka sudah berbisik-bisik saling pandang seperti itu.

Ada kalanya mereka kelihatan seperti pasangan yang asik berpacaran, akan tetapi kadang-kadang mereka bicara serius. Ketika terdengar suara nyanyian dan suara sasterawan-sasterawan tua yang mabok bersajak di atas perahunya yang meluncur tanpa tujuan di atas air, terdengar namja cantik itu tertawa merdu dan tangan kirinya menutupi mulut dengan gaya yang menarik.

"Apa yang kau ketawakan _panda_?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menatap wajah temannya dengan penuh kagum. Sudah tiga tahun dia hidup di samping namja ini namun setiap kali dia masih terpesona mengagumi kecantikannya.

Kalau namja itu sudah tertawa, dengan sepasang matanya ikut tertawa, hidungnya yang kecil itu agak dikernyitkan seperti itu, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa terharu, keharuan yang muncul karena rasa sayang yang amat besar yang seolah-olah menembus jantungnya dan membuat dia yakin betapa besar rasa cintanya kepada sosok dihadapannya ini.

Rasa cinta inilah yang mendatangkan semua keindahan dan kecantikan itu. Bagi pandang mata orang lain, belum tentu _pandanya _ itu akan nampak sedemikian cantik dan indahnya di waktu tertawa seperti itu, akan tetapi bagi dia, dunia seolah-olah ikut tertawa bersama mata yang bersinar-sinar, hidung yang tertarik ke atas dan gigi yang mengintai sekilas di balik sepasang bibir merah basah yang terbuka itu.

"Kau tidak dengar sajak sasterawan tua yang berdiri bergoyang-goyang mabok di atas perahunya yang lewat tadi?"

"Tentu saja. Sajaknya indah dan dia mengeluh tentang hari tuanya. Dia ingin selamanya tinggal muda untuk menikmati keindahan Dunia"

"Sajak itu menyedihkan, kenapa kau tertawa mendengarnya? Kurasa tidak ada lucunya di situ."tambah Namja yang terlihat tampan

"Hihihi, itulah karena kau sama seperti dia Gege. Beberapa tahun lagi dan gege pun akan menangisi usia tuamu seperti dia, hidup sebatang-kara dan kesepian, hi-hik!"

"Ihh, mana mungkin? Kan ada _Panda_ di sisiku?"

"Akupun akan tua dan meratapi nasibku kalau aku bersikap sepertimu. Itulah yang lucu. Kenapa dia menyesali hari tuanya? Lihat, bukankah danau ini, Sungai Yance itu, jauh lebih tua dari pada kita, dari pada sasterawan cengeng tadi? Namun lihat, berkurangkah keindahannya? Nampakkah tuanya? Adakah penyesalan pada danau dan sungai, dan pohon-pohon tua di seberang itu, akan ketuaannya? Sama sekali tidak, mereka semua itu masih tetap muda, cantik menarik bahkan dalam ketuaan mereka sekalipun."

Namja tampan itu memandang serius dan mengangguk-angguk.

Tiba-tiba namja yang tampan itu menyentuh tangan si namja cantik yang terletak di atas meja. Namja cantik itu terkejut karena sentuhan itu bukan sentuhan biasa, melainkan sentuhan yang menyatakan guncangan perasaan. Maka iapun menengok dan memandang ke arah luar jendela dan iapun melihat seorang laki-laki mendayung perahunya lewat di bawah tempat itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

Laki-laki itu sudah setengah tua dan dari pakaiannya mudah diketahui bahwa dia adalah seorang dusun sederhana. Akan tetapi wajahnya pucat dan matanya terbelalak ketakutan. Dan agak jauh di belakangnya, sebuah perahu lain meluncur dengan cepatnya. Perahu ini ditumpangi oleh dua orang laki-laki yang kelihatan kokoh kuat dan kasar, yang mendayung perahu itu dengan amat cepatnya, mengejar perahu pertama itu dan pada wajah mereka terbayang kemarahan dan keganasan. Karena banyak perahu berlalu lalang di situ, orang tidak akan tahu bahwa perahu yang ditumpangi oleh kakek dusun itu sedang dikejar oleh dua orang dalam perahu yang lebih besar itu.

Hanya karena kedua oranng itu duduk di atas dan kebetulan memandang ke telaga dan melihat wajah orang di perahu pertama, mereka melihat hal yang tidak wajar ini. Apa lagi karena memang keduanya memiliki pandang mata yang amat tajam, berbeda dari kebanyakan orang lain.

"Lihat, dia terluka..." bisik si cantik. Pemuda itu mengangguk. Diapun sudah tahu bahwa kakek petani yang dikejar-kejar itu telah mengalami beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Luka memar dan gosong akibat pukulan-pukulan berat di leher dan tengkuknya yang coba ditutupinya dengan leher baju dan juga lengan bajunya yang kanan berlepotan darah yang sudah mulai mengering.

Dan semua ini dapat nampak oleh mereka dari jarak jauh! Hal ini saja sudah membuktikan bahwa pasangan ini memiliki ketajaman mata yang lain dan jauh lebih dari pada mata orang biasa.

Kini perahu petani itu sudah tiba di darat dan petani itu naik ke darat, lalu tergesa-gesa meninggalkan perahunya.

"Ayo kita lihat!" kata pemuda itu dengan tenang dan diapun memanggil pelayan, membayar harga makanan minuman, kemudian bersama _pandanya_ itu mereka keluar dari restoran, agaknya tidak tergesa-gesa akan tetapi langsung mereka menuju ke arah larinya petani tadi.

Petani itu bukan lari ke arah kota An-keng, melainkan keluar kota, ke tempat yang sunyi, agaknya memang ingin melarikan diri dari kejaran dua orang itu. Dia seorang petani biasa agaknya, usianya kurang lebih lima puluh tahun, tubuhnya kurus dan kasar, kulitnya kehitaman karena terlalu sering tertimpa terik matahari.

Jelas merupakan seorang miskin yang biasa bekerja keras dan kasar. Sepasang matanya yang kadang-kadang dipakai memandang ke belakang dengan ketakutan itu kini terbelalak. Mukanya pucat dan jalannya terpincang-pincang, tanda bahwa di bagian kakinyapun sudah menderita luka.

Dari belakang, dua orang yang tadi mengejarnya dengan perahu, sudah hampir dapat menyusulnya.

"Petani busuk, kau hendak lari ke mana? Ha-ha-ha!" Si gendut berteriak mengejar dan tentu saja petani yang berlari menggunakan kekuatan biasa, apalagi dengan kaki terpincang-pincang itu, bukan lawan dua orang yang agaknya mempunyai kepandaian ilmu silat dan pandai berlari cepat itu.

Tahu-tahu dua orang itu telah menghadang dari depan den melihat ini, kakek petani itu dengan mata terbelalak lalu membalik ke kanan dan lari sekuatnya, kembali ke arah danau! Akan tetapi sekali ini dia tiba di bagian tepi danau yang sunyi dan tidak ada orangnya.

Sambil tertawa mengejek, dua orang itu mengejar, mempermainkannya seperti dua ekor kucing yang mempermainkan seekor tikus yang sudah tersudut, tidak segera menerkamnya, seolah-olah hendak menikmati lebih dulu melihat tikus itu ketakutan setengah mati.

"Heh-heh-heh, petani tua bangka, lebih baik kau berikan benda itu kepada kami dan kami akan membunuhmu dengan lunak."

"Tidak, tidak! Sampai mati tidak!"

"Keparat! Kau berani melawan?" bentak si gendut dan nampak sinar golok berkelebat ketika goloknya membacok.

Craackkk~

Tubuh kakek itu terguling, pundaknya terluka parah oleh bacokan golok dan sebuah tendangan mengenai lambungnya, membuat dia terguling-guling. Kembali golok itu menyambar ke arah leher kakek petani.

"Desss... aughhh...!" Si gendut berteriak mengaduh ketika pergelangan tangannya bertemu dengan sepatu yang menendangnya dari samping. Demikian kerasnya tendangan namja tampan itu, sehingga bukan hanya golok yang terlempar, akan tetapi juga pergelangan tangan itu menjadi patah

Si tinggi kurus menjadi marah. Goloknya menyambar, akan tetapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara "ngekkk!" dan diapun roboh terguling karena tengkuknya disambar tangan halus namja lain teman pemuda itu.

Pasangan itu ternyata telah tiba di situ, agak terlambat sehingga kakek petani telah menerima bacokan dan tendangan, akan tetapi masih belum terlambat untuk mencegah terjadinya pembunuhan. Mereka menggerakkan kaki menendang dan tubuh dua orang penjahat itu terlempar ke arah danau.

BYURRR...

Dua orang itu gelagapan dan berdaya upaya sekuatnya agar jangan sampai tenggelam. Mereka telah terluka, akan tetapi karena terancam bahaya mati tenggelam, mereka seperti memperoleh tenaga baru dan berenang ke darat, menjauhi sepasang namja yang amat lihai itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Haraboeji?" tanya si pemuda sambil memeriksa luka-luka yang diderita oleh kakek itu.

"Lekas... lekas bawa aku pergi... tolonglah... auhhh... jumlah para penjahat itu banyak sekali... lekas sembunyikan aku... ahhhh!" Dan kakek itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Bagaimana gege?" tanya si cantik tenang. "Kita menanti di sini dan menghajar mereka semua?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Lebih baik kita sembunyikan dia dan merawatnya. Kurasa ada tersembunyi rahasia yang menarik di balik peristiwa ini. Aneh kalau penjahat-penjahat itu mengejar-ngejar dan mendesak seorang petani miskin seperti ini."

"Baik," jawab namja cantik.

Pemuda tampan memondong tubuh si kakek petani dan sebentar saja dia bersama temannya telah berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Cara mereka berjalan cepat tentu akan mengejutkan hati seorang ahli silat kelas tinggi sekalipun karena mereka telah mempergunakan gin-kang atau ilmu meringankan tubuh yang amat luar biasa!

Siapakah gerangan kedua namja yang luar biasa ini? Orang yang mengenal mereka tentu tidak akan heran menyaksikan kehebatan ilmu kepandaian mereka karena pemuda itu bukan lain adalah tokoh dunia persilatan yang pernah menggegerkan dunia persilatan dengan julukannya yang menyeramkan, yaitu Pendekar Sadis! Dan temannya, si Namja cantik jelita itupun pernah menjadi datuk kaum sesat yang berjuluk Lam-sin atau Malaikat Selatan!

Pendekar Sadis itu bernama Wu Yi Fan. Dalam usianya yang baru dua puluh tiga tahun, pemuda ini telah berhasil mewarisi ilmu-ilmu yang amat hebat dan yang pada waktu itu jarang dapat dicari bandingannya.

Dia bukan keturunan sembarangan orang, karena mendiang orang tuanya adalah Pangeran Wu Hangeng , seorang pangeran yang pernah berambisi untuk menjadi Jagoan Nomor Satu di dunia, sedang mendiang ibunya adalah Lie Ciauw Si, cucu dari ketua Cin-ling-pai! Pendekar Sadis ini bukan hanya mewarisi ilmu-ilmu dari Cin-ling-pai, bahkan telah menerima gemblengan banyak orang sakti, dan terutama sekali dia telah mewarisi peninggalan ilmu yang mujijat dari mendiang ayah kandungnya.

Adapun temannya itu, yang pernah menyamar sebagai seorang wanita tua dengan julukan Lam-sin ( Malaikat Selatan ) sebagai datuk terhebat didaerah selatan, bernama Huang Zi Tao, juga bukan orang sembarangan. Seperti juga Wu Yi Fan, namja cantik ini adalah keturunan bangsawan karena ia adalah putera seorang pangeran bernama Huang Jiro yang sakti, ibu kandungnya adalah seorang wanita sakti pula bernama Ouwyang Ci yang mewarisi ilmu rahasia dari Perdana Menteri The Hoo yang terkenal itu. Seperti juga Yi Fan, orang tua Tao telah tiada dan ia hidup seorang diri, mewarisi ilmu-ilmu yang hebat.

Kedua orang muda yang sama-sama keturunan bangsawan tinggi ini, dalam petualangan mereka, berjumpa dan saling tertarik, dan jatuh cinta.

Sudah tiga tahun mereka hidup bersama, hidup sebagai kekasih, bagai pasangan suami isteri walaupun mereka berdua tidak pernah menikah dengan sah. Hal ini sudah mereka kehendaki berdua, dan walaupun mereka tidak disahkan dengan upacara pernikahan, namun mereka saling mencinta, melebihi suami isteri yang menikah dengan sah.

Yi Fan dan Zi Tao hidup berdua di sebuah pulau kosong yang bernama Pulau Teratai Merah, jauh dari daratan Tiongkok. Mereka hidup di pulau kosong itu dengan penuh kebahagiaan, tetangga mereka hanya penghuni pulau-pulau lainnya yang berdekatan dan kadang-kadang mereka naik perahu mendarat.

Sudah tiga tahun lamanya mereka bertualang berdua, penuh kasih sayang, penuh kebahagiaan dan menghadapi apapun, mereka bersatu padu, saling mencinta, saling setia, walaupun kekerasan hati masing-masing membuat mereka kadang-kadang bercekcok! Akan tetapi, setiap percekcokan mereka seolah-olah merupakan pupuk bagi cinta kasih mereka karena setiap kali habis bercekcok, mereka menjadi lebih mesra lagi!

Telah lama Wu Yi Fan tidak lagi mau menggunakan nama julukan Pendekar Sadis, juga Huang Zi Tao tidak lagi menggunakan nama julukan Lam-sin.

Betapapun juga, para tokoh haum sesat masih ngeri mendengar kedua nama julukan ini.

.

* * *

.

Luka-luka yang diderita oleh petani tua itu amat parah, Yi Fan dan Tao melihat kenyataan ini dan mereka berdua hanya dapat memberi obat untuk mengurangi rasa nyeri saja, akan tetapi mereka maklum bahwa nyawa petani itu tidak mungkin dapat ditolong lagi.

Petani itu agaknya juga merasa bahwa keadaannya amat parah dan bahwa dia harus meninggalkan rahasianya kepada dua orang yang telah menolongnya itu, maka dengan suara tersendat-sendat dan napas terengah-engah dia lalu menceritakan keadaannya.

Petani itu bernama Ciang Gun, hidup di dusun Cin-bun-tang bersama dengan isterinya dan seorang puteranya yang sudah berusia dua puluh lima tahun.

Pada suatu hari, kurang lebih setahun yang lalu, karena membutuhkan air yang mahal karena musim kering terlampau lama, keluarga ini menggali sumur di tengah ladang mereka. Ketika mereka sudah menggali tanah sedalam kurang lebih dua meter, cangkul mereka bertemu dengan sebuah peti hitam kecil.

Dengan hati penuh ketegangan mereka mengeluarkan peti itu, membukanya dan di dalam peti itu mereka menemukan sebuah peta dengan catatan huruf-huruf kuno, dan sebuah kunci yang terbuat dari pada emas.

"Kunci ini terbuat dari emas!" kata isteri Ciang Gun. "Cukup untuk dapat ditukar dengan beberapa karung gandum!"

"Dan sebaglan untuk membeli bibit!" kata Ciang Gun girang.

Akan tetapi Ciang Min Hyun, putera mereka yang pernah duduk di bangku sekolah walaupun hanya untuk dua tahun, menggeleng kepala. "Ayah dan ibu, kurasa kita telah menemukan sesuatu yang amat berharga, yang jauh lebih berharga dari pada kunci emas ini."

Ayah itu memandang wajah puteranya dengan heran. "Maksudmu, gambaran corat-coret ini?"

Min Hyun mengangguk. "Ini adalah sebuah peta dan kurasa peta ini menunjukkan tempat penyimpanan sesuatu yang amat berharga dan kunci ini untuk membukanya. Bayangkan saja. Baru kuncinya terbuat dari emas, apa lagi barang-barang yang disimpan di dalam tempat terkunci itu!"

"Harta karun...?" Ayahnya bertanya dan ibunya terbelalak.

"Aku belum tahu benar, ayah. Itu hanya dugaanku. Sayang bahwa huruf-huruf ini amat kuno dan aku tidak dapat membacanya. Akan tetapi, bukankah paman Su yang tinggal di kota raja mengenal banyak sasterawan pandai?"

"Kau benar, Min Hyun!" kata ibunya yang merasa bangga akan adiknya yang tinggal di kota raja dan yang dianggapnya memiliki pengetahuan banyak dan kenalan-kenalan orang besar. "Dia tentu dapat membantumu membaca huruf-huruf itu."

"Sebaiknya, sekarang juga aku berangkat ke kota raja membawa peta ini, ayah. Dan kuncinya ayah simpan saja baik-baik, jangan sampai hilang dan menunggu sampai aku pulang dari kota raja dan mengetahui rahasia peta ini."

.

Berangkatlah Min Hyun ke kota raja dan ayah ibunya menanti dengan penuh harapan. Akan tetapi, bulan berganti bulan dan sampai setahun lamanya Min Hyun tidak pulang, juga tidak pernah ada beritanya ke rumah. Setelah lewat setahun lebih, pada suatu siang muncullah empat orang laki-laki yang sikapnya kasar. Kakek Ciang Gun menerima kedatangan mereka dengan heran dan menanyakan maksud kedatangan mereka.

Seorang di antara mereka yang bercodet di pipi kirinya, dengan suara lantang menerangkan maksud kedatangan mereka. "Kami disuruh oleh Ciang Min Hyun"

Baru sampai di sini, kakek dan isterinya itu girang bukan main. "Bagaimana kabarnya dengan Min Hyun? Di mana dia sekarang dan mengapa sampai sekarang dia tidak pulang dan tidak memberi kabar? Apakah dia telah bertemu dengan pamannya?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi diajukan oleh suami isteri itu kepada empat orang pengunjung ini.

"Dia baik-baik saja dan dia menyuruh kami untuk datang mengabarkan kepada anda berdua bahwa semua urusan berjalan beres. Dia menyuruh kami datang untuk menerima sebuah kunci dari anda" Sambil berkata demikian, si codet ini memandang tajam kepada petani tua itu.

Ciang Gun mengerutkan alisnya. "Kunci? Kunci apa?" Biarpun dia seorang petani dusun, namun dia telah hidup cukup lama untuk dapat mengenal ciri-ciri orang yang tidak dapat dipercaya dan dia tidak percaya kepada empat orang ini.

Selain itu, puteranya ketika hendak pergi dahulu pernah berpesan bahwa kunci emas itu tidak boleh diberikan kepada siapapun juga selain kepadanya sendiri. Bahkan membicarakan soal kunci emas itupun dilarang.

"Sebuah kunci emas!" Si codet mendesak.

"Kunci emas...? Aku tidak mengerti." Ciang Gun menjawab.

Tiga orang tamu yang lain mengerutkan alis dan kelihatan marah, akan tetapi si codet memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar mereka bersabar. "Kamipun tidak tahu. Puteramu itu, Ciang Min Hyun, hanya menyuruh demikian dan katanya kau akan mengerti sendiri."

"Tapi... tapi..."

"Jangan ragu-ragu, orang tua. Kami berempat adalah sahabat-sahabat baik puteramu dan dia sendiri yang mengutus kami. Serahkan saja kunci emas itu kepadaku, lopek (orang tua)"

"Tidak mungkin!" Tiba-tiba isteri petani itu berteriak. "Tidak mungkin Min Hyun bersahabat dengan kalian!"

Empat orang itu kini menjadi marah dan mereka mengurung suami isteri itu. Si codet kini menanggalkan kedok matanya dan dengan suara geram dia mendekati petani itu dan menghardik, "Tidak perlu banyak cerewet lagi. Serahkan kunci emas itu kalau kalian ingin selamat!"

Ciang Gun terkejut sekali dan mukanya pucat, matanya terbelalak dan dia cepat mundur-mundur sambil menggeleng kepala. Isterinya, seorang wanita yang berani karena sejak kecil sudah terlampau kenyang menghadapi hidup sukar, kini melangkah ke depan, seperti hendak melindungi suaminya dan membentak dengan suara marah, "Kalian ini orang-orang jahat! Sejak tadi aku tidak percaya bahwa anak kami bersahabat dengan orang-orang seperti kalian. Hayo kalian pergi dari sini! Kami orang-orang miskin tidak mempunyai apa-apa..."

Plakk

Sebuah tamparan yang keras membuat tubuh wanita itu terpelanting dan roboh di atas tanah.

Suaminya berteriak kaget, akan tetapi hanya dapat memandang dengan mata terbelalak saja ketika melihat si codet itu menubruk ke depan, menginjak punggung isterinya dengan lutut dan mencengkeram rambut wanita itu keras-keras ditarik ke belakang.

.

"Petani busuk! Serahkan kunci emas atau leher istrimu akan kupatahkan!"

"Tidak... tidak... jangan kaulakukan itu. Lepaskan isteriku... harap kalian jangan sekejam itu..." Petani itu meratap.

"Serahkan kunci emas dan kalian akan selamat!" Si codet menghardik lagi.

"Jangan berikan!" Tiba-tiba isteri petani itu berteriak lantang kepada suaminya. "Jangan berikan. Ingat, mungkin anak kita telah mereka bunuh pula!"

Teriakan isterinya ini mengingatkan si petani dan wajahnya menjadi pucat, matanya terbelalak memandang kepada si codet yang membekuk isterinya itu dan petani ini menggeleng kepala keras-keras.

"Ciang Gun, cepat berikan kunci emas itu kepada kami, atau kau akan melihat isterimu kami siksa sampai mati, kemudian kau sendiripun akan kami siksa sampai mati dan akhimya kunci itupun akan dapat kami rampas!"

"Jangan percaya! Mereka ini penjahat-penjahat kejam, pembohong dan penipu semua!" isterinya menjerit lagi memperingatkan suaminya.

.

"Hayo katakan, di mana kunci emas itu!" si codet menghardik sambil menjambak rambut isteri petani itu. Akan tetapi wanita tua yang sudah nekat ini memandang penuh kebencian dan ia meludah.

"Cuhh! Engkau boleh membunuh kami, akan tetapi jangan harap dapat menemukan kunci itu!"

Plak, Plak.

Dua kali si codet menampar lalu meninggalkan wanita itu yang berdarah pada mulutnya akan tetapi yang sedikitpun tidak mengeluh. Kini codet kejam itu menghampiri Ciang Gun.

"Hayo katakan, di mana kunci itu? Atau engkau lebih senang melihat isterimu kusembelih di depan matamu?"

"Suamiku, jangan katakan! Jangan kira dia akan melepaskanmu kalau kunci kauserahkan. Kita serahkan, tetap saja kita akan mereka bunuh. Biarlah kita mati, berkorban demi anak kita. Jangan beritahukan, jangan serahkan kunci!"

"Perempuan keparat!" Si codet meninggalkan petani itu, melompat ke dekat si wanita dan menendang tubuh yang terbelenggu itu sampai bergulingan dekat suaminya. Kakek Ciang Gun memejamkan matanya dan menangis.

"Kuatkan hatimu, suamiku. Paling-paling kita mati, akan tetapi mereka ini, binatang-binatang buas ini takkan dapat merampas kunci kita, demi Min Hyun... aughhh..."

Sebuah tendangan mengenai dadanya dan wanita itu tak mampu bicara lagi. Si codet mencabut goloknya dan memodongkan goloknya pada leher wanita yang sudah setengah pingsan itu.

"Petani busuk, engkau lebih memberatkan kunci keparat itu dari pada nyawa isterimu? Lihat ini!" Ujung golok itu menggores sedikit kulit leher. Darah muncrat membasahi leher dan baju. Melihat ini, kakek Ciang Gun kembali memejamkan matanya dan dia tidak mampu bersuara lagi, hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala keras-keras sambil menangis.

"Hi-hi-hik! Kalian anjing-anjing busuk, tak mungkin dapat memaksa suamiku. Dia adalah seorang gagah, benar, suamiku seorang gagah perkasa yang tak takut mati!"

Ujung golok itu menusuk dada dan kembali darah muncrat.

"Petani Ciang, sekali lagi, kunci emas itu atau nyawa isterimu?"

"Suamiku, kutunggu engkau di akhirat..." Isterinya masih sempat menjerit sebelum golok itu membacok lehernya dan iapun tewas seketika.

Blarpun dia memejamkan kedua matanya, petani itu dapat mengikuti penderitaan isterinya melalui pendengarannya dan telinga pulalah yang memberi tahu kepadanya akan keadaan isterinya. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat isterinya menggeletak dengan mandi darah dan tidak bergerak-gerak lagi. Dia hanya dapat merintih dan memanggil nama isterinya sambil menangis.

"Lihat, isterimu mati karena membandel. Hayo katakan, di mana kunci itu!" Si codet membentak.

"Kalian bunuhlah aku! Bunuhlah aku...!" Kakek Ciang Gun berteriak-teriak dan menangis.

Si codet menendang dan memukulinya, akan tetapi tidak sampai membunuhnya karena para penjahat ini maklum bahwa mayat tidak mungkin dapat memberitahukan di mana adanya kunci emas yang mereka cari-cari itu.

Bahkan atas isyarat si codet, mereka lalu meninggalkan kakek Ciang Gun setelah membebaskannya dari belenggu, membiarkan kakek itu menangisi isterinya. Kakek itu, dibantu oleh para tetangganya yang tidak ada yang berani mencampuri urusan itu, mengubur jenazah isterinya dan berkabung dengan penuh kedukaan. Empat orang penjahat itu tidak muncul lagi.

Akan tetapi kakek Ciang teringat akan nasihat dan kata-kata isterinya yang diucapkan di waktu mereka menghadapi penjahat-penjahat itu, maka diapun dapat menduga bahwa tentu para penjahat itu tidak mau melepaskan dia begitu saja. Dia menduga bahwa para penjahat itu tentu diam-diam membayanginya.

Untuk meyakinkan dugaan hatinya, beberapa hari kemudian, pada tengah malam, kakek Ciang diam-diam meninggalkan rumahnya lalu pergi ke sudut ladangnya, berindap-indap. Kemudian, seperti habis mengambil sesuatu, dia kembali ke rumahnya dan benar saja seperti yang telah diduganya, begitu memasuki rumahnya, di situ telah menanti empat orang penjahat itu!

"Ha-ha-ha, bagus sekali. Engkau telah mengambilkan kunci itu untuk kami, ya? Serahkan kepadaku!" kata si codet.

Kakek Ciang menggeleng kepala. "Tidak ada kunci!"

Si codet marah dan menubruk maju. Kakek itu dipegangi dan digerayangi seluruh tubuhnya, akan tetapi memang benar tidak ada ditemukan kunci padanya. Kembali, seperti tempo hari, rumah itu diobrak-abrik, akan tetapi semua usaha itu sia-sia saja, tidak mereka temukan kunci yang dicari-cari.

Setelah memukuli kakek itu tanpa membunuhnya untuk melampiaskan kedongkolan hati, mereka lalu meninggalkan Ciang Gun yang hanya dapat mengeluh dan meratapi nasibnya yang buruk.

Semenjak ditemukan benda aneh dari dalam tanah itu, keluarganya tertimpa malapetaka hebat. Isterinya mati dibunuh penjahat, anaknya masih belum diketahui nasibnya dan dia sendiri kini berada dalam ancaman penjahat-penjahat kejam.

Kakek Ciang tahu bahwa dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Pertama-tama, dia harus dapat melepaskan diri dari pengamatan para penjahat itu, kemudian mengambil kunci emas yang disimpannya di suatu tempat tersembunyi. Setelah itu, dia harus cepat pergi ke kota raja menyusul anaknya. Hanya itulah satu-satunya jalan. Dia pernah pergi ke kota raja menengok adik laki-laki isterinya, yaitu alamat yang hendak dikunjungi oleh Min Hyun ketika pemuda itu meninggalkan dusun menuju ke kota raja.

Kakek Ciang mencari kesempatan dan kesempatan itu terbuka baginya ketika dia mengadakan sembahyangan untuk arwah isterinya. Para tetangga berdatangan pada malam hari itu dan seperti telah diduganya, dalam keadaan menerima tamu-tamu para tetangga, para penjahat agak lengah.

Ciang Gun berhasil menyelinap pergi dan mengambil kunci emas yang disembunyikan di antara akar pohon besar. Kemudian dia membawa kunci itu, diikatkannya di pinggang dan larilah petani ini pada malam hari itu juga meninggalkan dusunnya, menuju ke kota raja. Karena para penjahat yang mengamatinya tidak mengira bahwa kakek ini berani melarikan diri ke kota raja, maka mereka mencari di sekitar dusun dan karena ini, petani Ciang memperoleh banyak waktu untuk melarikan diri dengan aman.

Akan tetapi, bagaimanapun juga, dia hanyalah seorang petani lemah biasa saja sedangkan para pengejarnya adalah penjahat-penjahat yang ulung. Empat orang penjahat itu berpencar, bahkan mereka sudab menghubungi kawan-kawan mereka yang mencari ke berbagai jurusan. Oleh karena itu, tidak aneh ketika tiba di daerah An-keng, jejak petani Ciang itu ditemukan dan dia dikejar-kejar oleh dua orang penjahat. Dan seperti telah kita ketahui, secara kebetulan dia tertolong oleh sepasang pendekar yang sakti, yaitu Pendekar Sadis dan kekasihnya, yang berhasil menyelamatkannya setelah petani itu menderita luka-luka berat.

..

* * *

..

Setelah selesai menceritakan riwayatnya, kakek petani itu memandang kepada Wu Yi Fan dan Huang Zi Tao dengan napas empas-empis, tinggal satu-satu.

Diapun tahu bahwa tidak ada harapan lagi baginya untuk hidup, maka harapannya untuk dapat menyampaikan kunci emas kepada puteranya hanyalah kedua orang ini.

"Kalian berdua... telah menolongku... terimalah ini..." Dia mengeluarkan kunci emas yang digantungkan pada lehernya itu.

"Carilah Min Hyun di kota raja... petanya ada padanya... Kalian adalah orang-orang gagah yang baik... bantulah dia membuka rahasia harta karun itu... bagi-bagilah antara kalian... dan..." Kakek itu tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, terkulai dan tewas.

Yi Fan cepat memeriksa dan saling pandang dengan Tao. Kemudian dengan sederhana mereka berdua lalu mengubur jenazah kakek itu di tepi telaga. Karena adanya rahasia kunci emas di tangan mereka, kedua orang ini merasa tidak perlu untuk memberi tahu orang lain atau melaporkan kepada petugas keamanan tentang adanya peristiwa itu.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang dengan kunci emas ini? Mencari orang bernama Ciang Min Hyun itu, gege?" tanya Tao bingung

"Kau tertarik?" Yi Fan membalas dengan senyuman diwajahnya

Yang ditanya tersenyum, semacam senyuman yang tak pernah gagal mengguncangkan hati pemuda yang jatuh cinta itu. Diciumnya Tao karena sejujurnya Yi Fan tidak pernah dapat menahan hatinya untuk tidak mencium setiap kali melihat senyum khas ini, sehingga bagi keduanya, senyuman khas itu seperti menjadi tanda keharusan agar Wu Yi Fan mencium Huang Zi Tao!

Cinta kasih antara keduanya memang melahirkan atau menciptakan bahasanya sendiri tanpa kata!

"Kau tahu, aku bukan gila harta. Akan tetapi aku kasihan kepada petani itu yang telah menjadi korban kejahatan dan ingin tahu apakah anaknya itu masih hidup. Selain itu, biarpun kita tidak gila harta, kalau benar ada harta karun sampai terjatuh ke tangan penjahat, kan sayang?"

Yi Fan mengangguk. "Bagaimanapun juga, kakek petani itu telah percaya kepada kita dan pesan terakhir seorang yang mati sungguh tak baik untuk diabaikan begitu saja."

"Jadi kita ke kota raja?"

"Menurutmu _Panda _?" Yi Fan balas bertanya sambil memandang dengan sikap bertanya dan menguji.

Tao memang tidak perlu banyak bicara dengan kekasihnya ini. Dari pandang mata saja mereka sudah dapat saling mengutarakan isi hati masing-masing. Namja cantik itu tersenyum manis, bukan senyuman khas minta cium.

"Mari kita tulis pendapat masing-masing," katanya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok, membuat corat-coret di atas tanah.

Wu Yi Fan tersenyum dan juga membalikkan tubuhnya, seperti juga yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu dia mencorat-coret di atas tanah.

Hampir berbareng mereka selesai dan tanpa bicara, keduanya membaca tulisan masing-masing. Mereka lalu tertawa dan saling rangkul.

Tulisan mereka, walaupun dengan kalimat yang berbeda, isinya sama! Mereka berdua berpendapat bahwa mereka akan mempergunakan kunci itu untuk memancing datangnya para penjahat sebagai pintu atau jembatan pertama ke arah perkara kakek petani itu!

.

.

- **To Be Continued - **

.

.

Titan kembali dengan cerita baru -_- Author sedang terjerat WB (T.T) untuk FF author yang lain xD

Berminat dan masih ingin lanjut? Silahkan hubungi Author di kotak review.

Untuk cast awal ini Kris sama Tao udah punya hubungan yang jelas tapi ga jelas #Ehhhh? hehehehe xD

Cast member EXO lainnya dan guest cast dari para idola lain akan bertambah sesuai peran next chapter nanti.

Gomawo *Bow90derajat xD

Note :::

**Cerita ini author bagi dan reka ulang berdasarkan salah satu Straight Story 'Harta Karun Jengish Khan' yang dibuat dan dipopulerkan oleh favorit Author dan Daddy Author yaitu ****Kho Ping Hoo.**

.

**-Good response, cerita lanjut! Low response, late update-**


	2. Chapter 2 - L I E

**Title : ****Treasure Trove 'Jenghis Khan'**

**Chapter ****2 – Lie**

**Author : Titan18**

**Genre : ****Romance – Friendship - Crime**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan – Huang ****Zi Tao and other cast will show every next chapter.**

**Disclaimer :****All Cast belong to them self || The story Titan remake from Kho Ping Hoo Story with the same title ^^**

**Warning : Boys Love**

**Dear Readers,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Cerita ini author bagi dan reka ulang berdasarkan salah satu Straight Story 'Harta Karun Jengish Khan' judul sama yang dibuat dan dipopulerkan oleh favorit Author dan Daddy Author yaitu ****Kho Ping Hoo**

**.**.

Sekali lagi, author tekankan untuk segera menekan tombol Exit jika tak berminat pada Story ini.

.

Author tidak menerima berbagai jenis Flame dalam Kotak Review Nanti ne ^^

.

.

**Tidak Suka ? Jangan Baca!**

**That's Simple Point**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

Part sebelumnya :

"Mari kita tulis pendapat masing-masing," katanya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok, membuat corat-coret di atas tanah.

Wu Yi Fan tersenyum dan juga membalikkan tubuhnya, seperti juga yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu dia mencorat-coret di atas tanah.

Hampir berbareng mereka selesai dan tanpa bicara, keduanya membaca tulisan masing-masing. Mereka lalu tertawa dan saling rangkul.

Tulisan mereka, walaupun dengan kalimat yang berbeda, isinya sama! Mereka berdua berpendapat bahwa mereka akan mempergunakan kunci itu untuk memancing datangnya para penjahat sebagai pintu atau jembatan pertama ke arah perkara kakek petani itu!

.

..

...

Mereka masih tertawa-tawa geli dan juga girang ketika mereka kembali ke rumah penginapan mereka di kota An-keng, berjalan bergandeng tangan dan tidak tergesa-gesa karena mereka sengaja hendak meninggalkan jejak atau memberi kesempatan kepada para penjahat untuk membayangi mereka dan mengetahui di mana mereka tinggal.

Akan tetapi, begitu tiba di dalam kamar di rumah penginapan, diam-diam Yi Fan mempergunakan kepandaiannya untuk lolos dari dalam kamar, membawa kunci emas itu dan pergilah dia ke tukang pembuat perhiasan emas dan minta kepada tukang itu untuk membuatkan sebuah kunci emas untuknya.

Tentu saja hanya bentuknya yang mirip, akan tetapi dengan mata kunci yang jauh berbeda. Setelah selesai, dibawanya kunci emas palsu itu kembali ke hotel dan dia memberikan kunci emas yang asli kepada Tao, sedangkan yang palsu dia simpan dalam saku bajunya..

Dan mereka tidak usah menanti terlalu lama. Malam itu juga, selagi keduanya duduk di serambi samping rumah penginapan, menghadapi taman bunga yang diatur cukup nyeni bercakap-cakap menikmati malam cerah penuh bintang dan merasakan nyamannya angin malam bersilir sepi, tiba-tiba nampak sinar berkelebat karena adanya benda meluncur tertimpa sinar lampu. Akan tetapi, dua orang muda perkasa itu dapat mengikuti luncuran benda ini dengan pandang mata mereka dan maklum bahwa benda itu masih jauh dari tubuh mereka.

CEPP...

Tao hendak meloncat ke arah datangnya pisau, akan tetapi sentuhan halus tangan Yi Fan menahannya dan iapun melirik ke arah jendela, melihat bahwa pisau itu membawa sesampul surat yang kini tertancap di daun jendela.

Isi surat itu singkat saja, ditulis oleh orang yang agaknya lebih biasa memegang golok dan pedang dari pada pena. Namun cukup jelas bagi keduanya yang membaca bersama.

_"Kalian mengetahui rahasia Ciang Gun, kami mengetahui rahasia Ciang __Min Hyun__. Kita dapat saling menukar __informasi__ itu besok pagi di hutan cemara sebelah utara telaga."_

"Hemm, umpan mulai didekati ikan," kata Yi Fan sambil merobek-robek surat itu.

"Baik kalau yang mendekati itu ikan kakap, bagaimana kalau hanya teri?" kata Tao.

"Kakap atau teri, setidaknya lebih mendekatkan kita kepada rahasia Ciang Min Hyun. Melalui mereka kita dapat mengetahui tentang putera petani itu dan ke mana harus mencarinya, atau apa yang telah terjadi dengan dirinya. Nah, kita boleh bersabar sampai besok pagi."

Pada keesokan harinya, setelah semalam tidak terjadi sesuatu yang mengganggu tidur mereka, pergilah Yi Fan dan Tao menuju ke luar kota An-keng, ke hutan cemara yang berada di sebelah utara telaga.

Tempat ini agak liar dan pemandangannya juga tidak indah, di antara pohon-pohon cemara terdapat banyak semak-semak belukar yang berduri dan jalannyapun tidak rata. Karena sunyinya, jarang ada yang tertarik untuk mendatangi tempat ini, apa lagi tempat-tempat yang sunyi biasanya merupakan daerah rawan.

Dengan sikap tenang, seperti sepasang suami isteri muda pelancong saja, Yi Fan dan Tao memasuki hutan ini.

Mereka adalah dua orang pendekar yang sudah terlalu sering menghadapi bahaya-hahaya besar, maka urusan yang mereka hadapi sekarang ini merupakan persoalan kecil saja yang sama sekali tidak mengganggu ketenangan batin mereka, bahkan ketika mereka berdua menikmati suasana hening di pagi hari itu, urusan kunci emas sudah mereka lupakan!

Akan tetapi, panca indera mereka yang terlatih dan amat tajam segera membuyarkan keheningan itu. Mereka maklum bahwa terdapat banyak sekali orang, ada dua puluh orang lebih yang diam-diam berada di sekitar tempat itu dan diam-diam telah mengurung mereka dari jarak jauh.

Akan tetapi keduanya hanya saling pandang saja sambil tersenyum-senyum, seperti dua orang dewasa yang melihat tingkah anak-anak kecil yang nakal.

Kemudian, muncullah dua orang laki-laki dari balik semak-semak. Seorang di antara mereka adalah seorang kakek yang pendek, gendut berkepala botak bermata lebar. Di punggungnya tergantung sebatang ruyung yang besar dan berat dan kakek yang usianya sudah lima puluh lebih ini nampak kuat sekali.

Orang ke dua adalah seorang laki-laki berusia empat puluh tahun lebih, tubuhnya kurus kering dan mukanya seperti tikus, membayangkan kelicikan dan kecerdikan. Melihat dua orang ini menghadang di depan dan bersikap seolah-olah mereka itu hanya berdua saja, Yi Fan dan Tao kembali saling pandang dan mengulum senyum.

Mereka segera maju menghampiri dan Yi Fan lalu bertanya dengan suara ramah.

"Maaf, kami mencari orang yang mengenal Ciang Min Hyun?"

Betapapun juga, karena dia membutuhkan kunci emas yang diduganya tentu berada pada muda mudi ini, dia memaksa diri bersikap ramah. Setelah tertawa, dia berkata, "Kamilah orangnya yang mengenal Ciang Min Hyun. Kalian berdua mengenal Ciang Gun. Nah, mari kita saling menukar informasi kita."

Yi Fan mengangguk-angguk, nampak gembira seperti sikap seorang pemuda yang masih hijau dan bodoh, mudah untuk ditipu orang.

"Baik sekali. Kuharap kalian memberi tahu kami tentang Ciang Min Hyun, dan kami akan memberi tahu tentang rahasia Ciang Gun."

"Tentang kunci emas?" tanya si gendut sambil memandang tajam.

"Benar, tentang kunci emas. Nah, ceritakan dulu tentang pemuda putera petani itu."

"Dan apa kau menjamin akan menunjukkan kepada kami di mana adanya kunci emas?"

"Benar sekali." jawab Yi Fan santai.

"Baik, dengarlah ceritaku. Pemuda petani tolol Ciang Min Hyun itu telah tiba di kota raja setahun yang lalu. Dia berhasil menemui pamannya, yaitu Su Bum yang menjadi pedagang rempah-rempah di kota raja. Mereka berdua membagi peta rahasia harta karun yang dibawa pemuda dari dusun itu menjadi dua dan masing-masing menyimpan potongan peta. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menghilang dan karena mereka berdua itu ceroboh, rahasia mereka ketahuan oleh Heechullie" Si gendut itu berhenti dan menarik napas panjang.

"Heechullie? Siapa itu?"

"Eh, kalian tidak mengenal Kim Heechul yang menjadi raja dunia hitam di kota raja?" si gendut itu bertanya dengan heran. Hampir semua orang kang-ouw (Dunia Persilatan) mengenal Heechullie.

"Kami tidak mengenalnya, akan tetapi... lanjutkan ceritamu dan bagaimana kau sendiri sampai mengetahui rahasia itu?" kata Yi Fan lagi.

Si gendut pendek itu tertawa, "Heechullie boleh jadi lihai dan menjadi raja dunia hitam di kota raja, akan tetapi aku Shin Dong Hee, tidak ada keduanya di kota raja dalam hal membongkar rahasia orang! Sebelum diketahui oleh Heechullie, aku telah mengetahui lebih dahulu rahasia besar yang dibawa dari dusun oleh pemuda marga Ciang itu, bahkan aku tahu bahwa selain peta rahasia itu, terdapat pula kunci emasnya yang dipegang oleh ayah pemuda itu. Tanpa adanya kunci emas ini, peta itupun tidak akan ada gunanya."

"Jadi peta itu dibagi dua, masing-masing bagiannya disimpan oleh Su Bum dan Ciang Min Hyun yang lenyap secara tiba-tiba?"

Si gendut mengangguk. "Benar dan apa yang kuceritakan ini adalah yang sebenarnya. Nah, aku telah menceritakan tentang peta dan Ciang Min Hyun, sekarang giliran kalian untuk menukarnya dengan penjelasanmu tentang kunci emas..."

Wu Yi Fan menyentuh kantung di bajunya. "Kunci emas itu telah berada di sini, oleh kakek Ciang Gun diberikan kepadaku sebelum dia tewas karena luka-luka di tubuhnya yang dilakukan oleh anak buahmu."

Mendengar ini, sinar aneh terpancar dari sepasang mata kakek gendut itu ketika dia memandang ke arah baju Namja tampan itu. Akan tetapi, si gendut yang mengaku bernama Shin Dong Hee dan berjuluk Liong-kut-pian (Ruyung Tulang Naga) itu agaknya menahan keinginan hatinya untuk dapat segera merampas kunci yang diinginkannya itu.

"Kalau aku tidak melihat sendiri, bagaimana aku dapat percaya omonganmu? Siapa tahu kelian membohongiku atau kunci itu hanya sebuah kunci palsu belaka?"

"Kalau mereka tidak percaya paa kita untuk apa dilayani Gege?" Sindir Tao yang berkata dengan sikap mendongkol. "Mari kita pergi saja mencari kerjasama dengan orang lain yang akan lebih dapat menghargai dan percaya kepada kita!"

Melihat pasangan muda itu hendak pergi, Shin Dong Hee cepat berkata, "Eiit, nanti dulu. Aku sudah memberi keterangan tentang rahasia pemuda she ( Marga ) Ciang itu, dan kalian belum memberi penukarnya. Bukan aku tidak percaya, hanya aku harus berhati-hati karena aku belum mengenal kalian. Nah, biarkan aku melihat kunci itu."

Wu Yi Fan memperlihatkan sikap ragu-ragu dan khawatir, sikap orang yang merasa enggan berpisah dari sebuah benda yang amat berharga, lalu mengeluarkan kunci emas dari saku bajunya sebelah dalam. Setelah mengirim pandang mata curiga, dia lalu mengacungkan kunci emas itu ke atas dan berkata, "Lihatlah, Kunci emas yang tulen!"

Sinar matahari pagi menimpa kunci emas itu dan nampaklah sinar mencorong membuat Ban Lok menelan ludahnya dan matanya bersinar-sinar. Memang sebuah kunci emas tulen! Dia mengulur tangan hendak meraih, akan tetapi Wu Yi Fan dengan sigap menariknya kembali. "Lihat sajapun cukuplah...!" katanya.

Si gendut itu mendelik. "Kau tidak percaya padaku? Bagaimana hatiku dapat yakin kalau hanya melihat? Aku harus memegangnya dan memeriksanya dengan teliti." Dia menghardik disertai sikap mengancam.

"Berikan saja ge, dari pada ribut-ribut!" terdengar Tao berkata, sikapnya agak takut-takut membuat kepala penjahat itu tersenyum mengejek

Tiba-tiba, sambil menyimpan kunci emas itu di delam saku bajunya sebelah dalam, Shin Dong Hee meloncat ke belakang dan berteriak kepada anak buahnya yang masih bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Serbu dan bunuh mereka!"

Wu Yi Fan dan Huang Zi Tao sama sekali tidak merasa kaget melihat betapa dari balik semak-semak dan pohon-pohon besar muncul berlompatan banyak sekali orang-orang kasar. Jumlah mereka kurang lebih ada tiga puluh orang dan mereka semua membawa senjata tajam dan kini mereka telah bergerak mengurung. Akan tetapi, Yi Fan bersikap kaget dan penasaran.

"Eh, apa artinya ini? Kembalikan kunci emas itu kepadaku!"

Kepala penjahat yang gendut itupun membuang sikap palaunya dan dia tertawa bergelak. "Ha-ha-ha-ha! Kalian sudah mendengar rahasia peta yang kuceritakan tadi, berarti kalian tidak boleh hidup lebib lama lagi. Sudah berbulan-bulan aku mencari kunci ini, setelah kudapatkan, mana mungkin kulepas lagi?"

"Curang! Kalian sudah berjanji menukar informasi!" Sindir Tao lagi, matanya menatap Shin Dong Hee tajam.

Kembali kepala penjahat itu tertawa bergelak. "Kau seorang wanita yang cantik sekali, untung bertemu denganku sehingga kau akan mati tanpa ternoda. Kalau kau bertemu dengan Heechullie, jangan harap dapat mati seenak itu, tentu kau akan dipermainkannya sampai rusak binasa. Ha-ha-ha! Hayo serbu...!"

Dia memberi aba-aba lagi. Puluhan orang itu memperketat kurungan dan mereka mulai mendekat dengan senjata ditodongkan.

Tentu saja ancaman maut yang bagi orang lain tentu akan menimbulkan kengerian itu, bahkan nampak menggelikan bagi pasangan pendekar yang memiliki kepandaian amat tinggi itu. Wu Yi Fan membuang sikapnya yang pura-pura takut tadi dan diapun tersenyum.

Matanya melirik wajah kekasihnya Tao yang merah padam, walaupun pakaian kekasihnya itu sama sepertinya tetap saja mereka mengira Huang Zi Tao adalah Yeoja Tulen.

"Baiklah, kalian mencari penyakit sendiri!" Dia dan Tao masih berdiri dengan sikap seenaknya saja, sama sekali tidak memasang kuda-kuda seperti biasanya ahli silat kalau menghadapi ancaman lawan menghadapi ancaman begitu banyak orang. Mereka hanya saling pandang dan keduanya mengerti apa yang mereka harus kakukan, yaitu menghajar para pengepung itu habis-habisan tanpa melakukan pembunuhan.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Wu Yi Fan terkenal dengan julukan Pendekar Sadis. Dari julukannya ini saja mudah diduga bahwa dia mempunya hati yang amat kejam terhadap para penjahat. Dia amat membenci para penjahat sehingga setiap kali bentrok dengan tokoh-tokoh penjahat, dia bukan hanya menurunkan tangan sakti membunuhnya, akan tetapi menyiksanya terlebih dahulu dengan cara-cara yang amat sadis.

Dia memperoleh kenikmatan dengan menyiksa orang-orang yang dianggapnya jahat itu sebagai peluapan rasa dendamnya yang amat besar terhadap para penjahat. Semenjak kccil, dia telah mengalami banyak kesengsaraan hidup sebagai akibat dari perbuatan para penjahat sehingga dia menaruh dendam yang amat hebat.

Adapan Huang Zi Tao, namja yang cantik jelita itu, tadinya pernah menyamar sebagai seorang wanita tua yang berjuluk Lam-sin (Malaikat Selatan) yang merupakan seorang di antara empat datuk kaum sesat. Iapun amat ganas dan kejam, membunuh lawan dengan tangan dingin.

Akan tetapi, semenjak keduanya saling bertemu, saling jatuh cinta, kemudian bersama-sama menghadapi para pendekar sakti, sampai akhirnya mereka berhadapan dengan para pendekar Cin-ling-pai dan Lembah Naga yang mereka cinta, puja dan takuti, keduanya telah berubah.

Mereka berdua kini tinggal di Pulau Teratai Merah dan tidak lagi menuruti hati yang ingin membasmi para penjahat. Bahkan keduanya berjanji bahwa mereka akan menghadapi penjahat-penjahat dengan keadilan, bukan lagi dengan kekejaman.

Tadinya mereka dengan ganas menyerbu dan menyerang sepasang pemuda itu, akan tetapi tiba-tiba kedua orang muda itu lenyap dan sebagai gantinya, mereka hanya melihat bayangan berkelebat dan tahu-tahu dunia tiba-tiba menjadi gelap bagi mereka!

Ketika mereka siuman kembali, mereka telah mendapatkim tubuh mereka malang melintang, senjata mereka entah terbang ke mana dan tubuh mereka luka-luka, ada yang benjol-benjol kepalanya, ada yang patah tulang lengannya, ada pula yang memar-memar badannya, ada yang pingsan ada pula yang hanya nanar saja.

Pendeknya, secara aneh dan dalam waktu segebrakan saja, delapan orang itu telah terlempar ke sana sini dan terbanting tanpa dapat bangun kembali! Bahkan di antara mereka ada yang tidak sempat lagi berteriak karena sudah keburu tidak sadar.

Melihat ini, kawanan penjahat itu terkejut dan marah sekali. Mereka berebut maju dan mengeroyok dengan buas.

Akan tetapi, mereka itu seperti sekumpulan nyamuk menyerbu api lilin saja, karena siapa yang maju lebih dulu tentu terkapar atau terlempar, terbanting keras, berteriak kesakitan den berobohanlah para pengeroyok itu malang melintang, senjata mereka terlempar ke empat penjuru, bahkan ada yang patah-patah bertemu dengan lengan dua orang pendekar muda itu.

Menyaksikan kehebatan dua orang muda itu, tentu saja Shin Dong Hee merasa terkejut den gentar. Boleh jadi dia mendapatkan nama besar dari kepandaiannya atau juga dari kekejamannya, dan julukannya adalah Liong-kut-pian karena senjata ruyungnya itu memang hebat. Akan tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dia hanyalah seorang yang kejam dan orang kejam itu biasanya berwatak pengecut dan penakut.

Demikian pula halnya dengan Liong-kut-pian Ban Lok ini. Begitu melihat bahwa keadaannya tidak aman baginya, hatinya merasa gentar den lupalah dia akan kedudukannya sebagai seorang kepala atau pemimpin.

Shin Dong Hee yang sudah merasa berhasil mengantongi kunci emas, ketika melihat betapa mudahnya sepasang pendekar muda itu merobohkan anak buahnya, lalu mengambil langkah seribu, melarikan diri dari situ untuk menyelamatkan diri dan kunci emas.

Melihat ini, Tao berkata dingin kepada kekasihnya. "Gege, kau hajar semua anjing ini dan aku akan mencegah anjing besar melarikan diri!"

Tanpa menanti jawaban karena ia sudah tahu bahwa kekasihnya akan menyetujuinya, sekali menggerakkan tubuh, Tao telah meloncat dan melayang dengan kecepatan seekor burung walet terbang, mengejar Shin Dong Hee.

"Ehh...?" Kepala penjahat yang gendut ini terbelalak ketika melihat berkelebatnya bayangan orang dan tahu-tahu di depannya telah berdiri seorang Namja cantik jelita, berdiri dengan santainya, bertolak pinggang dan tersenyum seperti seorang guru menghadapi seorang murid taman kanak-kanak yang bandel!

"Minggir kalau tidak ingin kuhancurkan kepalamu!" bentaknya sambil mengamang-amangkan ruyung yang berat itu.

Huang Zi Tao tersenyum mengejek, senyum yang manis sekali akan tetapi kalau orang sudah lama mengenal namja cantik ini, tentu akan bergidik karena senyum mengejek itu adalah senyuman khas yang menyembunyikan ancaman hebat!

"Hati-hatilah main-main dengan ruyung berat itu. Jangan-jangan kepalamu sendiri yang akan terpukul dan pecah. Lebih baik kembalikan kunci emas tadi dan kau boleh pergi sebagai anak yang baik." Ucapannya sungguh seperti ucapan seorang guru menasihati seorang anak kecil yang nakal.

"Bocah lancang bosan hidup!" Bentaknya dan ruyungnya sudah menyambar dengan dahsyat.

Melihat gerakan ini, Tao maklum bahwa si gundul ini memang memiliki tenaga besar. Akan tetapi hanya tenaga besar itu sajalah modalnya, di samping kenekatan karena gerakannya tidak menunjukkan ilmu silat yang tinggi. Maka dengan mudahnya ia mengelak hanya dengan menarik kepala ke belakang saja. Ruyung itu lewat di atas kepalanya, membawa suara berdesir dan menimbulkan angin yang kuat sehingga rambut di kepala Tao berkibar dibuatnya.

Shin Dong Hee menjadi semakin penasaran. Dia mengeluarkan suara geraman nyaring dan menggunakan jurus Hun-in-toan-san (Awan Melintang Memutuskan Gunung). Jurus ini dilakukan dengan gerakan ruyung dari atas menyambar dengan gerakan menyerong ke arah leher lawan. Ketika lawan mengelak, ruyung itu membalik dan menyambar pula ke arah dada, dilanjutkan sambaran ke arah perut. Serangan beruntun ini merupakan perkembangan jurus Hun-in-toan-san.

Namun, dengan mudah dan indah, seperti gerakan seorang anak manis bermain loncat tali dengan lincah dan cekatan, Tao berhasil menghindarkan diri dari sambaran ruyung yang bertubi-tubi itu.

Si gendut tadi melanjutlan jurus Hun-in-toan-san yang gagal itu dengan jurus Sin-liong-tiauw-wi (Naga Sakti Menyabetkan Ekor), tubuhnya memutar dan membalik, ruyungnya mendahului gerakannya sehingga ruyung itu seperti ekor naga yang membalik dan menyambar amat ganasnya.

Melihat jurus yang selain cepat kuat juga mematikan ini, Tao mengerutkan alisnya.

'Kepala penjahat ini terlalu kejam, entah sudah berapa ratus nyawa orang yang tidak berdosa melayang oleh ruyung ini.'

Melihat sambaran ruyung yang diayun dari belakang dengan gerakan tubuh memutar itu ke arah pinggangnya, Tao mengangkat kaki kirinya dan menotok dengan ujung kakinya ke arah ujung ruyung!

Sungguh merupakan perbuatan yang amat berani karena meleset sedikit saja, tentu tulang kakinya akan dihajar ruyung sampai remuk-remuk! Akan tetapi, ternyata ujung sepatunya dapat mendorong dengan tepat sehingga ruyung itu menyeleweng gerakan meluncurnya dan membuat pemegangnya kehilangan keseimbangan dirinya.

Shin dong Hee terkejut dan marah.

Tubuhnya terbawa oleh luncuran ruyung sehingga dia terhuyung. Akan tetapi, kepala penjahat ini sengaja membuang diri ke bawah dan menggelundung, tubuhnya yang gendut itu menggelinding seperti bola dan ternyata kepala penjahat ini telah melanjutkan dengai jurus yang dinamakan Thi-gu-keng-te (Kerbau Besi Membajak Tanah).

Tubuhnya yang menggelinding ini menyerbu ke arah lawan dan tiba-tiba saja dia meloncat dan menyeruduk dengan ruyungnya ke arat perut Tao. Gerakan ini dahsyat dan berbahaya bukan main.

Akan tetapi kini Huang Zi Tao telah mengambil keputusan untuk merobohkan Shin Dong Hee. Ia berdiri tegak dan seolah-olah tidak dapat mengelak lagi, akan tetapi diam-diam ia menanamkan tenaga sin-kang kepada kedua kakinya. Lalu tangan kirinya membuat gerakan dari samping, menangkis ruyung dan melanjutkan dengan dorongan tangan kanan ke arah ruyung. Sebetulnya, namja cantik sakti itu bukan menangkis, melainkan memapaki ruyung dengan telapak tangannya, seperti menempel atau menangkap, lalu melanjutkannya dengan mengalihkan tenaga luncuran ruyung itu membuat gerakan menyerong dan membalik.

Tenaga luncuran oleh tangan si gendut itu masih kuat, kini ditambah tenaga dorongan tangan kanan Tao, melayang ke arah kepalanya sendiri.

BRAKK...

Shin Song Hee mengeluarkan suara mengorok dari lehernya dan tubuhnya terpelanting ke kanan, roboh dengan kepala berlumuran darah, kepala yang sudah retak-retak oleh hantaman ruyungnya sendiri!

Huang Zi Tao berdiri dan bertolak pinggang, memandang ke arah korbannya, lalu menarik napas panjang.

"Hemm, kau membunuhnya juga?" terdengar suara orang bertanya.

Tao menoleh dan melihat bahwa kekasihnya juga sudah selesai merobohkan semua orang yang mengeroyoknya tanpa membunuh seorangpun di antara mereka. Tiga puluh lebih anak buah penjahat yang menggeletak malang melintang itu, hanya dapat memandang kepada sepasang pendekar itu dengan mata terbelalak penuh ketakjuban.

Tak mereka sangka sama sekali bahwa mereka semua roboh seperti itu, bahkan kepala mereka telah tewas! Kini baru terbuka mata mereka bahwa mereka telah kecelik, menabrak batu karang.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya, melainkan dia yang hendak membunuhku dan salah pukul sehingga ruyungnya memukul kepalanya sendiri!" jawab Tao cuek.

Wu Yi Fan mengerti akan isi hati kekasihnya. Dia menarik napas panjang.

"Dia manusia licik den jahat. Entah sudah berapa banyak orang dibunuhnya den membiarkan orang seperti dia tinggal hidup, berarti memperbanyak jumlah calon korban saja. Kau benar _Panda_, sudah sepatutnya dia dibunuh dan anak buahnya diberi hajaran seperti ini."

Wu Yi Fan lalu menghampiri tubuh si gendut yang sudah menjadi mayat itu, membalikkan tubuh menelungkup itu dengan kakinya, lalu mencari dan mengambil kembali kunci emas dari saku baju kepala penjahat itu.

Dia sengaja mengangkat kunci emas itu tinggi-tinggi agar nampak oleh para anak buah penjahat yang rebah malang melintang karena dia ingin mempergunakan kunci itu untuk memancing semua pihak yang tersangkut dalam perkara harta karun yang peta dan kuncinya ditemukan oleh keluarga petani Ciang yang sial itu.

..

..

..

Kota raja Peking nampak tenang-tenang saja, penduduknya nampak hidup makmur dan perdagangan berjalan dengan lancar dan ramai.

Kota raja yang ramai ini menyimpan banyak rahasia-rahasia besar. Pernah menyaksikan jatuh bangunnya para kaisar dan dinasti yang berganti-ganti saling memperebutkan kekuasaan. Menjadi saksi bisu pula dari peristiwa-peristiwa kejahatan yang menjadi rahasia selamanya bagi penduduknya.

Di kota raja ini pula tersimpan rahasia hilangnya pemuda dusun Ciang Min Hyun yang datang ke kota raja membawa peta rahasia yang ditemukannya bersama ayahnya di ladang mereka.

Apakah yang telah terjadi setahun yang lain ketika pemuda itu datang berkunjung ke kota raja?

Benarkah seperti yang diceritakan oleh Liong-kut-pian Shin Dong Hee kepada Pendekar Sadis dan Lam-sin itu?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mengaduk di dalam otak Yi Fan dan Tao ketika pada suatu pagi mereka memasuki kota raja yang ramai. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebagai Pendekar Sadis, Wu Yi Fan pernah menggegerkan kota raja. Akan tetapi ketika itu, hanya namanya saja dikenal orang sebagai Pendekar Sadis, akan tetapi jarang ada orang pernah melihatnya.

Maka sekarangpun dengan tenang dia memasuki kota raja tanpa khawatir akan dikenal orang sebagai Pendekar Sadis. Betapapun juga, ketika dia bersama Tao melewati pintu gerbang istana yang megah, dari jauh jantungnya berdebar tegang.

Dia teringat akan mendiang ayahnya, yaitu Wu Hangeng, yang masih keturunan kaisar yang menempati istana itu. Darahnya sendiripun yang mengalir di tubuhnya masih darah keluarga istana ini!

Tao agaknya dapat membaca isi hati kekasihnya ketika melibat sinar mata kekasihnya memandang dengan termenung ke arah istana ketika mereka lewat perlahan.

"Ingin menjenguk keluarga di dalam, gege?"

Yi Fan terkejut, menengok, saling pandang. Lalu tersenyum pahit dan balas bertanya. "Kau pikir aku haus akan kedudukan dan kehormatan kosong itu?"

Zi Tao sadar bahwa pertanyaannya tadi menyinggung, maka iapun cepat berkata menutupi rasa sesalnya. "Maksudku, kalau gege ingin melihat-lihat ke dalam istana, apa salahnya kalau malam nanti kita masuk? Sudah sampai di kota raja, rugi kalau tidak melihat-lihat dalam istana. Gege kan tidak takut?"

"Hah, siapa takut? Hanya kau lupa _panda, _bahwa yang membawa kita ke kota raja bukan untuk pelesir. Sebelum urusan ini selesai, kita main-main di istana dan ketahuan, bukankah itu akan menggagalkan usaha kita?"

Tao mengangguk-angguk, menyadari kesalahannya. "Mari kita cari orang bernama Su Bum itu."

"Mudah-mudahan dia masih hidup," kata Wu Yi Fan. "Dialah satu-satunya orang yang dapat kita harapkan untuk menemukan peta."

"Kaupikir dia..."

"Belum tentu. Akan tetapi kita tahu bahwa urusan ini telah tercium oleh gerombolan penjahat. Siapa tahu diapun sudah dibereskan dan petanya dirampas."

"Kalau memang demikian, masih ada jalan. Kita datangi Heechulie !" balas Zi Tao penasaran.

"Ssttt, jangan keras-keras. Nama itu amat terkenal di sini. Sebaiknya kita mencari kamar rumah penginapan lebih dahulu, untuk menaruh pakaian dan menjadi tempat peristirahatan kita."

Keduanya memilih dan mendapatkan sebuah kamar yang cukup bersih dan besar di rumah penginapan Eksotic. Setelah menaruh buntalan pakaian di kamar itu, mereka lalu keluar dari rumah penginapan dan mencari Su Bum yang telah mereka ketahui nama dan alamatnya dari seorang anak buah mendiang Shin Dong Hee.

Orang yang mereka cari itu, Su Bum, adik ipar dari mendiang petani Ciang Gun, ternyata telah berhasil dalam usahanya dan kini menjadi seorang saudagar hasil bumi yang cukup kaya di kota raja.

Tokonya cukup besar dan ketika pegawai toko melihat tamu suami isteri yang tampan dan jelita, juga yang berpakaian rapi dan mewah, dengan mudah tamu yang dianggap penting dan hendak berdagang ini dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam ruangan tamu dan diterima sendiri oleh majikan toko.

Laki-laki itu berusia empat puluh tahun lebih, bertubuh tinggi tegap dan biarpun di wajahnya masih ada bekas membayang kekerasan yang merupakan garis-garis mendalam seorang petani yang biasa hidup sukar, namun pakaian dan sikapnya menyelimuti bekas ini dan dia lebih patut menjadi tuan Su Bum saudagar yang cukup berhasil di kota raja.

Wajahnya masih menunjukkan keterbukaan seorang petani, akan tetapi sinar matanya sudah penuh kecerdikan seperti sinar mata para pedagang yang pandai bersandiwara.

Setelah saling memberi hormat, pedagang itu berkata, "Saya Su Bum, dan siapakah kalian dan datang dari mana? Kabar baik apakah yang kalian bawa untuk kami?" Sikapnya ramah seperti biasa seorang pedagang.

"Su Bum Ahjussi, kami datang untuk mencari seorang bernama Ciang Min Hyun dari dusun Ciu-bun-tang yang setahun yang lalu datang ke sini mencari paman. Di manakah Ciang Min Hyun sekarang?" Pertanyaan ini diajukan oleh Wu Yi Fan dengan tiba-tiba dan dia bersama Huang Zi Tao lalu menatap wajah tuan rumah dengan sinar mata tajam penuh selidik.

Akan tetapi pedagang itu ternyata adalah seorang yang mampu menguasai perasaannya. Kekagetan hatinya mendengar ucapan tamunya itu hanya nampak pada sinar matanya yang agak terbelalak, akan tetapi sikapnya tetap tenang, bahkan kini diapun memandang tamunya dengan alis berkerut dan pandang mata curiga.

"Hemm, siapakah kalian sebenarnya? Ciang Min Hyun adalah keponakanku. Memang pernah dia datang ke sini, akan tetapi... sebelum kuceritakan tentang dia, aku harap kalian suka memberi tahu apa keperluan apa hingga kalian mencari keponakanku itu?"

"Kami berdua adalah utusan dari Ciang Gun Haraboeji, ayah Min Hyun, untuk mencarinya di sini."

Pedagang itu masih mengerutkan alisnya. "Nama Kalian?"

"Aku Wu Yi Fan dan ia adalah Huang Zi Tao"

"Hemm, aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu dan tidak pernah mengenal kalian. Mustahil kalau kakak iparku Ciang Gun menyuruh kalian, karena kalian jelas bukanlah orang-orang dusun sedangkan kakakku..."

"Masih tidak percayakah Ahjussi kalau melihat ini?" Yi Fan sengaja mengeluarkan kunci emasnya, tentu saja yang palsu.

"Apa... apa itu...?" Su Bum bertanya, akan tetapi jelas bahwa dia terkejut sekali dan pura-pura tidak tahu karena matanya terbelalak dan wajahnya berobah ketika dia melihat kunci emas itu.

"Tentu Ahjussi pernah mendengar tentang ini. Kunci emas yang ada hubungannya dengan peta yang dibawa Ciang Min Hyun. Nah, percayakah bahwa kami diutus oleh paman Ciang Gun? Jadi beritahu kami dimana Min Hyun sekarang?"

"Baik, baik... akan tetapi aku tidak tahu ke mana perginya anak itu. Baiklah kuceritakan dari awal, setahun yang lalu..." Pedagang ini setelah melihat kunci emas, lenyap keangkuhannya dan agaknya ingin sekali bekerja sama, maka diapun lalu menceritakan penuturannya yang lain lagi dengan penuturan yang pernah didengar oleh dua orang pendekar itu dari mendiang Shin Dong Hee.

Cerita dari pedagang she Su ini lebih lengkap.

Menurut cerita itu, setahun lebih yang lalu Ciang Min Hyung memang datang ke kota raja dan berhasil bertemu dengan pamannya, adik ibunya, yang telah menjadi seorang saudagar hasil bumi yang cukup berhasil. Setelah Min Hyun menceritakan pamannya tentang dia dan ayahnya menemukan peta rahasia dan ingin mencari orang pandai yang dapat menerangkan isi peta itu, Su Bum tertarik sekali.

"Untuk dapat menterjemahkan tulisan kuno itu, kita harus dapat bantuan seorang sasterawan yang pandai," kata Su Bum. "Kebetulan sekali aku tahu akan seorang sasterawan tua yang kabarnya ahli dalam huruf-huruf kuno. Mari kita kunjungi Hwang Siucai."

Hwang Siucai adalah seorang siucai (gelar lulusan ujian negeri) yang miskin dan usianya sudah enam puluh tahun. Dia hidup menyendiri di tepi kota raja yang sunyi, tanpa keluarga karena isterinya telah meninggal dunia tanpa anak. Hidupnya amat sederhana dan setiap hari dia hanya termenung, baca kitab, menulis sajak dan mabuk-mabukan.

Ketika Su Bum dan keponakannya datang berkunjung dan memperlihatkan peta itu sambil mohon pertolongan si sasterawan untuk menterjemahkan, Hwang siucai meneliti peta itu dengan penuh perhatian. Wajahnya yang kurus itu berseri dan matanya bersinar-sinar.

"Ya Tuhan...!" Dia berseru. "Kalian telah menemukan sebuah benda yang tak ternilai harganya! Peta ini sudah ada seribu tahun usianya dan di sini terdapat tulisan tangan Sang Raja Besar Jenghis Khan!" Bagi sasterawan tua itu, yang dianggap tak ternilai harganya adalah kekunoan peta dan terutama sekali tulisan tangan Raja Besar Mongol yang pertama itu, pendiri dari dinasti Goan-tiauw.

Akan tetapi, Su Bum tidak tertarik akan kekunoan benda itu. "Apa isinya? Bagaimana bunyinya dan apa artinya peta ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang membayangkan kehausan akan keuntungan besar ini, si sasterawan menarik napas panjang, kemudian menjawab dengan suara perlahan, didengarkan dengan penuh perhation oleh paman dan keponakan itu.

"Tulisan tangan Raja Jenghis Khan ini dapat dengan mudah kubaca. Bunyinya begini : Harta karun ini milik Jenghis Khan yang maha besar, yang mengutus Yelu Kim untuk menyelidikinya. Nah, hanya tulisan inilah yang dapat kubaca. Untuk dapat membaca huruf-huruf di peta itu sendiri, membutuhkan waktu sedikitnya sehari semalam."

Su Bum sudah kegirangan luar biasa mendengar kata "harta karun" tadi, dan dia mulai ragu untuk meninggalkan peta itu.

Akan tetapi keponakannya yang berasal dari dusun den kepercayaannya terhadap sesama manusia jauh lebih tebal dari pada orang kota yang sudah terlalu sering mengenal kepalsuan manusia, berkata, "Kalau memang membutuhkan waktu, biarlah kita tinggalkan peta itu di sini untuk sehari semalam. Besok kita datang lagi untuk mengambilnya."

"Tapi..." pamannya mencela.

"Biarlah, paman. Apa artinya peta ini kalau kita tidak tahu bagaimana bunyinya?"

Akhirnya Su Bum mengalah den sambil memandang tajam kepada sasterawan itu dia berkata, "Hwang siucai, ingat! Peta ini milik kami dan amat berharga. Kami menitipkannya kepadamu untuk sehari semalam, agar dapat kauterjemahkan. Akan kubayar berapa saja uang lelahmu. Akan tetapi hati-hati, jangan sampai dilihat atau terdengar orang lain. Apa lagi kalau sampai hilang, nyawamu gantinya!"

Sasterawan tua itu mengangguk-angguk dan memandang kepada Ciang Min Hyun, lalu berkata lirih seperti kepada diri sendiri, "Orang muda dari dusun membawa benda seperti ini, betapa bahayanya..." Diam-diam sasterawan itu agaknya maklum bahwa peta itu adalah milik si pemuda, nampak dari sikap paman den keponakan tadi. Maka ditinggalkanlah peta itu oleh mereka kepada si sasterawan yang akan mempelajarinya selama sehari semalam.

Pada keesokan harinya, paman dan keponakan itu datang lagi ke rumah Hwang siucai dan dengan girang mereka menerima kembali peta bersama terjemahannya.

Dan ternyatalah bahwa peta itu merupakan peta yang menunjukkan tempat disimpannya harta karun Jenghis Khan atau harta karun kuno yang sudah seribu tahun lebih umurnya dan yang oleh Jenghis Khan ditemukan petanya. Kemudian kaisar itu mengutus seorang pembantunya bernama Yelu Kim untuk menyelidiki tempat rahasia itu.

"Agaknya, Yelu Kim itu gagal dalam usahanya dan mungkin peta itu terampas orang lain, kemudian lenyap dan tahu-tahu ditemukan oleh kalian." kata si sasterawan. "Akan tetapi peta ini tidak lengkap kalau tidak ada kuncinya."

"Kuncinya? Apa maksudmu?" Su Bum bertanya.

"Kunci emas. Ada disebutkan di situ, sudah kuterjemahkan, bahwa untuk menemukan tempat rahasia itu harus dengan bantuan peta ini, akan tetapi untuk dapat masuk, harus menggunakan kunci emas. Tidak tahu apakah kunci emas itu juga kalian temukan?"

Su Bum menoleh dan memandang kepada keponakannya. Tentu saja Ciang Min Hyun tahu apa yang dimaksudkan dengan kunci emas itu, ialah benda yang ditemukannya bersama peta ini dan yang kini disimpan oleh ayahnya. Akan tetapi pemuda ini menggeleng kepala, tanda bahwa diapun tidak tahu.

Su Bum meninggalkan uang yang cukup sebagai pembayaran jerih payah sasterawan Hwang, kemudian mengajak keponakannya pulang. Sampai di rumah, mereka berdua lalu memeriksa terjemahan peta itu dan keduanya merasa girang sekali. Dengan jelas ditunjukkan pada peta itu bahwa tempat harta karun itu berada di suatu tempat, di satu di antara puncak-puncak Pegunungan Beng-san. Memang amat sukar didatangi dan setidaknya takkan mungkin ditemukan tanpa bantuan peta itu!

"Min Hyung, apa kau dan ayahmu tidak menemukan kunci emasnya?" paman itu bertanya sambil memandang tajam kepada wajah keponakannya.

"Setahuku tidak, paman. Tapi aku akan bertanya kepada ayah tentang itu."

"Baiklah, sekarang sebaiknya engkau pulang ke dusun dan membuat laporan kepada ayahmu tentang peta ini, dan sekalian kalian mencari kunci emas itu. Kalau belum kalian temukan, mungkin masih terpendam di tempat di mana kalian menemukan peta."

"Tapi peta itu..."

"Sebaiknya kita bagi dua saja, Min Hyun. Ingat, benda ini amat berharga dan kalau kau bawa semua, sungguh amat berbahaya bagimu. Biarlah kita potong menjadi dua bagian, kita masing-masing membawa sepotong. Kau bawa yang sepotong pulang ke dusun, kemudian bersama ayahmu mencari kunci emas itu. Kalau sudah ketemu, kau ayah dan ibumu datanglah ke sini dan kita bersama akan pergi mencari harta karun itu. Semua biaya perjalanan mencarinya akan kutanggung."

Ciang Min Hyun menyetujui pendapat ini dan demikianlah, peta itu dipotong menjadi dua dan mereka masing-masing menyimpan sepotong. Kemudian, pemuda dusun itu pulang ke dusun naik kuda pemberian pamannya dan membawa bekal secukupnya, jauh bedanya dengan keadaannya di waktu dia datang ke kota raja.

.

"Demikianlah apa yang telah terjadi," Su Bum mengakhiri ceritanya yang didengarkan dengan penuh perhatian oleh Wu Yi Fan dan Tao.

"Lalu ke mana perginya Min hyun?" tanya Tao sebal. "Kenapa dia tidak pernah pulang ke dusun sehingga ayahnya mencarinya?"

Pedagang itu menggeleng kepala. "Aku tidak tahu aku sendiripun menanti-nantinya dan tidak pernah ada berita darinya."

"Hemm, sungguh aneh sekali." kata Wu Yifan sambil mengerutkan alisnya dan diam-diam dia mengkhawatirkan nasib pemuda dusun itu. Paman pemuda itu, yang kini duduk di depannya, mempunyai sikap yang palsu dan patut dicurigai, maka di dalam hatinya, dia tidak mau percaya begitu saja akan apa yang diceritakan oleh pedagang itu.

"dan ahjussi masih memegang sepotong dari peta yang dibagi dua itu?" tanyanya.

Pedagang itu memandang tajam, alisnya berkerut. Lalu dia menggeleng kepala keras-keras. "Tidak lagi! Peta harts karun itu membawa malapetaka! Baru sebulan setelah Min Hyun pergi, rumahku kemalingan dan selain uang dan barang berharga, juga potongan peta itu dicurinya."

"Bohong...!" Tao berseru dengan marah. "Bisa saja kau membunuh keponakanmu dan kau rampas potongan peta yang ada padanya!"

Yi Fan ingin mencegah namun sudah tidak keburu dan anehnya, pedagang itu tidak merasa takut, bahkan nampak marah dan bangkit dari duduknya sambil bertolak pinggang. "Apa kau bilang? Kalian datang membawa kunci emas dan mengaku utusan dari kakak iparku, datang-datang berani kau menuduhku yang bukan-bukan? Ah, jangan-jangan kalian inilah penjahat-penjahat yang telah membunuh keponakanku dan selain merampas kunci emas dari ayahnya, juga merampas sebagian peta itu dan kini datang untuk mendapatkan potongan lainnya dariku!"

WU Yi Fan cepat bangkit menyabarkan kekasihnya lalu berkata kepada pedagang itu, "Su Ahjussi, kami sungguh diutus oleh mendiang haraboeji Ciang Gun..."

"Mendiang?"

"Ya, dia terbunuh oleh Shin Dong Hee dan kaki tangannya..."

"Shindong? Si keparat! Berani dia...!" Saudagar itu menahan kata-katanya seperti baru sadar bahwa sikapnya itu menunjukkan bahwa dia mengenal baik kepala penjahat itu. "Lalu... apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya, menahan rasa kagetnya.

"Sebelum meninggal,Ciang Gun Haraboeji menyerahkan kunci emas ini kepada kami dan memesan agar kami mencari puteranya di sini."

"Tapi peta itu..."

"Kami akan cari sampai dapat."

"Kalau sudah dapat?"

"Akan kami cari harta karun itu untuk kami serahkan kepada yang berhak."

"Akulah yang berhak. Akulah keluarga terdekat dari keluarga Ciang."

"Bukan engkau, akan tetapi Ciang Kim Su." Ucap Tao yang masih marah.

"Akan tetapi dia... dia telah mati!"

Tiba-tiba Yi Fan memegang lengan tangan pedagang itu. Pedagang itu meronta dan agaknya dia juga kuat dan menguasai ilmu silat sehingga dia berhasil melepaskan pegangan itu karena Yi Fan memegang secara biasa saja. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" bentak namja tampan yang belum mau memperlihatkan kepandaiannya.

"Ku... kurasa demikian, karena kalau dia masih hidup, di mana dia? Mengapa tidak memberi kabar kepadaku? Orang muda, marilah kita bekerja sama. Serahkan kunci emas itu kepadaku dan aku akan mengusahakan kembalinya peta dan..."

"Tidak! Kami akan mencari sendiri dan memenuhi pesan mendiang Ciang Gun yang telah menjadi korban, bersama isterinya pula dan putera tunggalnya juga masih belum ketahuan bagaimana nasibnya."

"Tapi... tanpa peta, apa gunanya kunci emas itu?"

"Kami akan mencarinya."

"Ke mana? Peta itu telah hilang."

"Bagaimana nanti sajalah. Akan tetapi, mungkin saja kita masih akan saling bertemu!" Jawab Tao ketus.

Setelah berkata demikian, Wu Yi Dan dan Huang Zi Tao lalu meninggalkan pedagang yang masih memandang dengan bengong.

.

.. To Be Continued ..

.

Berminat dan masih ingin lanjut? Silahkan hubungi Author di kotak review.

Cast member EXO lainnya dan guest cast dari para idola lain akan bertambah sesuai peran next chapter nanti.

Gomawo *Bow90derajat xD

**-Good response, cerita lanjut! Low response, late update-**


	3. Chapter 3 - Huang Zi Tao vs BigBang

**Title : ****Treasure Trove 'Jengish Khan'**

**Chapter ****3 – Huang Zi Tao vs Big Bang**

**Author : Titan18**

**Genre : ****Romance – Friendship - Crime**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan – Huang ****Zi Tao and other cast will show every next chapter.**

**Disclaimer :****All Cast belong to them self || The story Titan remake from Kho Ping Hoo Story with the same title ^^**

**Warning : Boys Love**

**Dear Readers,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Cerita ini author bagi dan reka ulang berdasarkan salah satu Straight Story 'Harta Karun Jengish Khan' judul sama yang dibuat dan dipopulerkan oleh favorit Author dan Daddy Author yaitu ****Kho Ping Hoo**

**.**.

Sekali lagi, author tekankan untuk segera menekan tombol Exit jika tak berminat pada Story ini.

.

Author tidak menerima berbagai jenis Flame dalam Kotak Review Nanti ne ^^

.

.

**Tidak Suka ? Jangan Baca!**

**That's Simple Point**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

Setelah tiba di luar gedung itu, Wu Yi Fan dan Huang Zi Tao tentu saja tahu bahwa tak lama kemudian, ada tiga bayangan orang mengikuti mereka dari jauh. Mereka tidak merasa heran karena memang mereka sudah menduga bahwa Su Bum bukanlah orang baik-baik dan tiga bayangan orang itu tentulah kaki tangan pedagang itu yang hendak memata-matai mereka.

Mereka berpura-pura tidak tahu dan langsung kembali ke rumah penginapan mereka. Memang sesungguhnya kunjungan mereka kepada Su Bum itupun hanya merupakan gerakan pancingan saja untuk memancing keluar kakap-kakap yang ada hubungannya dengan rahasia peta harta karun.

Bagaimanapun juga, dua orang pendekar ini masih merasa ragu-ragu di mana adanya peta itu sekarang. Benarkah yang sepotong masih berada di tangan Min Hyun yang lenyap tanpa meninggalkan jejak itu? Dan di mana adanya yang sepotong lagi? Mereka tahu bahwa tanpa peta itu, memang kunci emas tidak ada gunanya, sebaliknya, si pemegang petapun tidak akan berhasil tanpa memiliki kunci emas. Inilah sebabnya mengapa mereka menanti. Mereka merasa yakin bahwa dengan memegang kunci emas, akhirnya mereka pasti akan dicari oleh pemilik peta!

..

.

..

Mereka tidak usah menanti terlalu lama. Malam itu juga para penjahat telah mulai beraksi. Pada malam hari itu, karena maklum bahwa mereka menghadapi urusan besar dan ancaman bahayat, Yi Fan dan Tao tidak tidur seranjang seperti biasanya.

Di dalam kamar itu terdapat dua buah tempat tidur berdampingan, hanya terhalang sebuah meja kecil dan keduanya duduk bersila di atas pembaringan masing-masing. Menjelang tengah malam, tanpa mengeluarkan suara, Tao meniup padam lampu penerangan yang terletak di atas meja dan kamar itupun menjadi gelap.

Lima bayangan orang berkelebat di atas genteng rumah penginapan itu.

Gerakan mereka amat gesit, tanda bahwa mereka berlima telah memiliki gin-kang(ilmu meringankan tubuh) yang cukup tinggi. Bagaikan lima ekor kucing saja, mereka bergerak di atas genteng dan kemudian satu demi satu mereka melayang turun dari atas genteng.

Ketika kaki mereka menginjak tanah, tidak terdengar suara sedikitpun. Mereka adalah lima orang laki-laki bertubuh kuat yang dipimpin oleh seorang yang tubuhnya jangkung. Di punggung mereka nampak terselip sepasang golok tipis yang kadang-kadang mengeluarkan cahaya berkilauan kalau tertimpa sinar lampu. Mereka tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara, dan si jangkung hanya memberi aba-aba dengan isyarat tangan saja. Tak lama kemudian mereka telah berada di luar jendela dan pintu kamar yang dihuni oleh pasangan serasi itu.

Tanpa mengeluarkan suara, mereka berlima mengeluarkan saputangan hitam dan memasang saputangan itu di depan hidung dan mulut sebagai kedok.

Kemudian, mereka menyalakan hio dan bau yang harum aneh berhamburan dari asap hio. Melalui celah-celah daun pintu di bawah, juga dari celah-celah jendela, mereka memasukkan hio-hio yang terbakar itu ke dalam kamar sehingga mulailah asap-asap harum memenuhi kamar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengarlah gerakan di dalam kamar itu. Suara orang terbatuk-batuk kecil, kemudian disusul suara menguap. Tentu saja lima orang berkedok saputangan hitam itu menjadi girang dan mereka saling pandang dengan sinar mata berkilat dan berseri.

Batuk-batuk dan menguap? Itu membuktikan bahwa asap hio mereka yang mengandung obat bius kuat itu telah mengenai sasaran dan berhasil. Memang orang akan lebih dulu terbatuk-batuk, kemudian setelah menguap takkan dapat tertahan lagi, pasti jatuh pulas seperti pingsan saja!

Setelah hio-hio itu terbakar habis dan padam, dan asap harum mulai melayang keluar dari celah-celah jendela, si jangkung memberi isarat dengan tangan. Mereka lalu membongkar daun jendela dengan amat mudahnya karena mereka memiliki tenaga yang kuat.

Nampak sinar-sinar berkilau ketika lima orang itu menghunus golok-golok mereka dengan kedua tangan dan dengan sepasang golok di tangan merekapun berloncatan memasuki kamar melalui jendela, muka mereka terlindung oleh saputangan hitam yang sudah diberi penawar obat bius.

Melihat ada tubuh terselimut membujur di atas dua buah pembaringan itu, lima orang pendatang ini menjadi ganas. Dengan isyarat si jangkung, mereka lalu menyerbu dengan golok terangkat dan dalam sekejap mata saja sepuluh batang golok di tangan mereka itu sudah membacok dan menusuk ke arah dua batang tubuh terseilmut yang nampak remang-remang di atas dua buah pembaringan.

Terdengar suara crak-crok-crak-crok disusul seruan-seruan kaget dan heran ketika lima orang itu merasa betapa golok-golok mereka bertemu dengan "tubuh" yang lunak, yaitu guling dan bantal yang ditutupi seilmut!

"Sial, kita dijebak. Keluar!" kata si jangkung dengan suara mendesis karena marah.

Dan pada saat itu terdengarlah suara ketawa dari atas genteng, suara ketawa yang merdu seperti khas tawa seorang wanita dan suara ketawa mengejek seorang pria!

Lima orang itu menjadi marah dan dengan gerakan cepat mereka berlima sudah meloncat keluar dari dalam kamar yang masih penuh dengan asap itu, kemudian mereka langsung berloncatan ke atas wuwungan rumah dengan sepasang golok masih berada di tangan masing-masing.

Dan di sana, di atas wuwungan, diterangi oleh bulan muda dan bintang-bintang, nampak pemuda tampan dan cantik berdiri dengan kaki terpentang lebar dan kedua tangan bertolak pinggang, tersenyum-senyum mentertawakan mereka.

Si jangkung merenggut saputangan hitam dari mukanya, diturut oleh empat orang kawannya ketika mereka mengejar ke depan.

Melihat gerakan lima orang itu yang cukup gesit menandakan bahwa mereka itu bukan penjahat-penjahat sembarangan melainkan orang-orang yang telah memiliki kepandaian tinggi.

Wu Yi Fan lalu mengacungkan sebuah kunci emas ke atas kepala sambil berkata, "Kalau kalian datang untuk mencari ini, ikutilah kami!" Dan diapun meloncat turun bersama Tao, lalu melarikan diri menjauhi tempat ramai itu menuju ke pinggir kota yang sunyi, di bagian yang dipergunakan orang untuk bercocok tanam.

Di situ sunyi sekali dan cuaca hanya remang-remang diterangi bulan muda dan bintang-bintang.

Lima orang itu tentu saja menjadi penasaran dan agaknya melihat berkilaunya kunci emas tadi, semangat mereka bertambah dan merekapun melakukan pengejaran.

Kejar mengejar ini dipergunakan oleh Yi Fan dan Tao untuk mengukur ilmu berlari cepat lima orang itu dan mereka berdua harus mengakui bahwa lima orang itu benar-benar cukup lihai.

Mereka menjadi girang karena makin lihainya lawan yang datang mencari mereka, hal itu dapat diartikan bahwa semakin dekatlah mereka dengan orang yang menguasai peta yang mereka cari!

.

Wu Yi Fan dan Tao berdiri tegak menanti lima orang calon lawan yang kinipun mulai mengerti bahwa dua orang muda mudi yang dikejarnya itu bukan orang sembarangan. Dan melihat cara mereka menipu di dalam kamar, kemudian melihat cara mereka berdua lari, lima orang ini maklum bahwa ternyata pemilik kunci emas itu adalah dua orang muda yang lihai. Maka, sambil mengejar tadi, si jangkung memberi peringatan kepada teman-temannya agar berhati-hati.

Setelah saling berhadapan, Yi Fan dan Tao kini dapat melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas, walaupun dalam cuaca remang-remang.

Dan mereka berdua itu merasa heran karena wajah mereka itu bukan wajah penjahat yang kasar. Wajah orang-orang yang bersikap tenang, pantasnya wajah jagoan-jagoan yang merasa yakin akan kepandaian sendiri, akan tetapi, melihat sepak terjang mereka ketika menyebarkan obat asap bius dan ketika mereka menyerang guling dan bantal yang diseilmuti, sungguh merupakan perbuatan kejam sekali.

"Hemm, kalian ini lima orang maling kecil, ingin merampas kunci emasku ini, bukan?" Wu Yi Fan kembali mengacungkan kunci emas itu di tangan kanannya.

Si jangkung menghardik, suaranya nyaring dan penuh kepercayaan kepada diri sendiri, "Kalau sudah tahu begitu, lebih baik kalian serahkan kunci itu kepada kami dan kalian boleh pergi dengan selamat."

"Wah, wah, lima ekor tikus, yang hanya maling-maling kecil ini sombong sekali!" ejek Tao dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kalian hanyalah pesuruh-pesuruh rendah," sahut Yi Fan.

"Kalau menginginkan kunci ini, suruh orang yang memegang peta rahasia itu untuk menemui kami. Kami sudah bosan berurusan dengan anak buah rendahan!" lanjutnya bosan.

Lima orang itu jelas kelihatan marah sekali dan golok-golok di tangan mereka itu tergetar. "Orang muda yang sombong!" bentak si jangkung,

"Kalian berdua tidak tahu dengan siapa kalian berhadapan! Kami adalah Wu Da Baozha (Lima ledakan besar / Five BigBang ) dan bukan sekedar golongan rendahan!"

Yi Fan dan Tao sesungguhnya tidak pernah mendengar nama julukan ini karena memang sudah bertahun-tahun mereka tidak lagi berkecimpung di dunia kang-ouw. Tentu saja nama ini tidak berarti apa-apa bagi mereka.

"Wu Da Baozha, kami hanya mau bicara tentang kunci emas kepada orang yang memiliki peta rahasia itu. Apa kalian menguasai peta itu? Kalau benar, keluarkanlah dan mari kita bicara!" Balas Wu Yi Fan mencoba berdamai.

"Tidak perlu banyak bicara. Serahkan kunci emas itu atau terpaksa kita harus menggunakan kekerasan untuk merampasnya!" teriak si jangkung dengan suara bassnya.

"Hihihi, masih mengancam lagi. Padahal, bisanya hanya menggunakan asap bius dan membacoki bantal guling seperti maling-maling kecil." Lagi-lagi dengan usilnya Tao berkata mengejek lalu berpaling kepada kekasihnya. "untuk apa melayani maling-maling kecil seperti mereka, gege? Mereka ini tentu hanya kaum rendahan saja!"

"Serbu!" Si jangkung sudah memberi komando karena tidak sabar lagi melihat sikap dua orang yang jelas memandang rendah kepada mereka itu.

Wu Yi Fan menyimpan kunci emasnya dan hendak bergerak, akan tetapi Tao sudah berkata kepadanya, "Biarkan aku menghadapi mereka sendiri, gege. Bolehkah? " ucap namja cantik itu.

"Ah, bukan waktunya untuk main-main, _Panda_" Yi Fan membantah.

Dia melihat bahwa lima orang ini tidak boleh dipandang ringan dan biarpun dia tahu betapa lihainya kekasihnya itu, dan kalau menghadapi mereka ini satu lawan satu tentu tidak sukar bagi Tao untuk merobohkan mereka semua, akan tetapi kalau mereka itu maju berlima, kiranya bukan tidak berbahaya bagi kekasihnya.

"Siapa main-main, gege ? Justru sudah lama aku tidak latihan menghadapi lawan tangguh. Biarkan aku ne gege? sekali ini saja ya...?" Kalimat terakhir itu terdengar demikian manja dan penuh keinginan sehingga Wu Yi Fan terpaksa tersenyum sambil melangkah mundur.

"Bandel! Sesukamulah, tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tergores _sedikit_!" Biarpun mulutnya berkata demikian, akan tetapi tentu saja diapun siap waspada, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan kulit halus kekasihnya itu tergores golok orang.

Huang Zi Tao tersenyum manis dan kalau saja sosok cantik itu tidak sedang menghadapi perkelahian, tentu seorang Wu Yi Fan akan merangkul dan menciumnya karena senyuman itu adalah senyuman khas dari kekasihnya saat senang hatinya dan sedang ingin mencumbu.

Tentu senyum itu sebagai tanda terima kasih yang akan dibayar kalau kesempatan memungkinkan nanti.

Lalu namja cantik itu melompat ke depan, dengan gaya yang menantang sekali ia lalu menggulung kedua lengan bajunya, sehingga nampaklah lengan yang bulat dan berkulit putih halus.

Demikian tipis dan halusnya kulit lengan Huang Zi Tao ini sehingga kalau saja cuaca tidak segelap itu akan nampak urat-urat halus membayang di balik kulitnya.

Nampaknya demikian halus dan lunak, akan tetapi jangan berpikiran demikian karena kedua lengan itu dapat terisi tenaga yang amat hebat dan sedemikian kuatnya sehingga mampu menangkis senjata tajam tanpa terluka!

"Tahan...!" Tiba-tiba si jangkung berseru kepada teman-temannya.

Bagaimanapun juga, nama dan julukan mereka terlalu besar untuk dikotori dengan pengeroyokan terhadap seorang lawan yang bertangan kosong.

Empat orang adiknya memandang kepada si jangkung dengan sinar mata penuh pertanyaan. Akan tetapi si jangkung lalu menghadapi Tao dan mengangkat dada untuk menunjukkan kegagahan.

"Nona, kami memang sudah biasa maju bersama, akan tetapi belum pernah mengganggu wanita yang bertangan kosong. Maka, kami minta agar kalian berdua menyerahkan kunci atau maju bersama dengan menggunakan senjata."

Melihat sikap ini, Tao malah mentertawakan. "Hihihihi, Sungguh tidak lucu, malah menjemukan. Sudahlah tak perlu cerewet lagi, ingin kulihat apakah ilmu kalian juga sebesar kecurangan kalian!"

"Perempuan sombong!" Teriakan ini dilakukan oleh dua orang di antara lima tokoh sesat itu dan merekapun sudah menerjang maju dengan sambaran sepasang golok mereka.

Tao hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar pekikan itu, sekali lagi disangka seorang wanita.

Terdengar bunyi berdesingan ketika empat batang golok itu menyambar dengan dahsyat menghujankan serangan maut ke arah tubuh Tao.

Akan tetapi, hanya dengan sedikit gerakan tubuh saja, sambaran golok-golok itu dapat dielakkan dengan mudah oleh Tao dan hanya mengenai tempat kosong saja.

Tiga orang lainnya kini tidak ragu-ragu lagi, lagi pula mereka juga amat marah dan merasa terhina oleh ejekan namja cantik itu tadi.

Mereka mengeluarkan suara bentakan dan mulailah lima orang itu mengurung namja cantik itu sambil membuat langkah-langkah lebar memutari.

Mereka yang dapat menduga bahwa seorang muda yang demikian tabahnya menantang mereka pasti memiliki kelihaian, kini segera menggerakkan ilmu yang mereka andalkan.

Langkah-langkah mereka teratur dan mereka itu merupakan rangkaian yang bekerja sama secara otomatis. Kadang-kadang sambil melangkah mengitari lawan, terdengar golok mereka bersiutan, digerakkan menembus udara, kadang-kadang berdencing karena saling sentuh sehingga suasana menjadi menegangkan.

Akan tetapi Tao berdiri dengan tenang saja, sama sekali tidak bergerak dan hanya sepasang matanya yang bergerak-gerak mengikuti gerakan lima orang pengepungnya dan tentu saja pendengarannya juga mengikuti setiap gerakan orang yang berada di belakangnya.

Seluruh urat syarafnya sudah siap siaga dan menegang, walaupun tubuhnya nampak tenang-tenang seenaknya saja.

Sosok cantik ini maklum bahwa lima orang pengepungnya bukanlah lawan ringan dan sama sekali tidak boleh dipandang rendah. Akan tetapi ia masih belum merasa perlu untuk mengeluarkan sepasang pedangnya, yaitu Hok-mo Siang-kiam (Sepasang Pedang Penaluk Iblis) yang berwarna hitam dan yang selalu disimpannya di balik baju itu.

Sebagai seorang yang berilmu tinggi, kalau tidak amat terpaksa, Huang Zi Tao tidak akan mau mempergunakan pedang.

"Hiaaattt...!" Tiba-tiba si jangkung mengeluarkan teriakan nyaring dan sepasang goloknya sudah menyambar dengan gerak tipu Hong-cui-pai-hio (Angin Meniup Runtuh Dedaunan), sepasang golok itu berkelebat saling susul, yang kiri menyambar leher dan yang kanan menusuk lambung. Serangan ini dilakukan ketika dia berada di sebelah kanan dari posisi Tao.

"Hemm...!" Tao menggeser kaki mengelak dan cara mengelaknya memang istimewa sekali, kakinya tidak terangkat, melainkan menggeser atau meluncur seolah-olah di bawah sepatunya terdapat roda yang membuat tubuhnya dapat meluncur.

Kecepatannya bukan main sehingga serangan sepasang golok itu gagal total. Akan tetapi, ternyata serangan pertama dari si jangkung ini merupakan pembukaan atau aba-aba, karena kini mereka berlima sepenuhnya mulai menggerakkan gerakan mereka.

Sepuluh batang golok itu bekerja sama dengan demikian rapi dan cekatan, susul menyusul dan bertubi-tubi, seolah-olah digerakkan oleh satu otak saja, saling bantu dan ke manapun tubuh Tao mengelak, tentu ia sudah diikuti gerakan golok lainnya. Dan susunan serangan mereka itupun makin lama makin kuat dan berbahaya!

"Ciaaattt...!" Seorang di antara mereka yang berada di depan Tao, menggunakan jurus Sin-eng Hoan-sin (Garuda Sakti Memutar Tubuh), sepasang goloknya itu tiba-tiba meluncur dengan gerakan membalik, amat berbahaya sekali dan saking cepatnya, sepasang golok itu lenyap bentuknya berobah menjadi dua berkas sinar yang menyilaukan mata.

Huang Zi Tao cepat mengelak dan sekali ini dengan loncatan ringan ke kiri, di mana ia disambut oleh sepasang golok yang dimainkan dengan jurus Kim-liong-hian-jiauw (Naga Emas Mengulur Cakar) dengan sepasang golok itu menusuk secara berantai.

Kembali sosok cantik itu mengelak ke belakang di mana ia disambut pula oleh serangan golok yang lebih berbahaya karena penyerangnya menggunakan jurus Giok-tai-wi-yauw (Sabuk Kemala Melilit Pinggang), sebuah gerakan yang indah sekali dan golok itu seolah-olah melengkung melalui belakang pinggang dan langsung menuju ke pinggang lawan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Huang Zi Tao mengelak dan lawan ke lima yang berada di belakangnya sudah menyambutnya dengan sebuah tendangan kilat yang disusul oleh sambaran golok ke leher. Sepasang golok itu membuat gerakan menggunting dari kanan kiri dan itulah jurus yang dinamakan Ji-liong-jio-cu (Sepasang Naga Berebut Mustika).

Menghadapi serangan bertubi-tubi yang dilakukan dengan gencar, cepat dan kuat, juga saling membantu ini, yang maksudnya untuk menutup jalan keluarnya dan tidak memberi kesempatan kepadanya untuk balas menyerang melainkan dipaksa untuk mengelak terus.

Huang Zi Tao lalu mengeluarkan suara melengking nyaring dan iapun sudah mainkan ilmu silat tangan kosong yang dinamakan Kong-jiu-jip-pek-to (Tangan Kosong Menyerbu Ratusan Golok) dan tubuhnya berkelebatan secara cepat bukan main.

Lima orang jagoan itu terkejut sekali melihat betapa tubuh lawan mereka itu kadang-kadang lenyap dan demikian cepat gerakan sosok cantik yang dikira mereka sebagai seorang gadis itu sehingga membuat mata mereka menjadi silau dan kabur pandangannya.

Hebatnya, sosok itu kadang-kadang berani menyampok golok dengan tangan kosong dan tangan itu terasa demikian lunak seperti kapas sehingga tidak terluka oleh golok, namun di bawah kelunakan itu terkandung tenaga yang luar biasa kuatnya!

Maklumlah Siang-to Ngo-houw bahwa mereka menghadapi seorang yang benar-benar amat lihai, maka mereka bergerak dengan hati-hati sekali.

Kerja sama mereka yang amat rapi itu tetap saja dapat mengimbangi ilmu silat istimewa dari Tao dan membuat sosok cantik itu masih sulit untuk dapat merobohkan seorang di antara mereka karena mereka itu selalu dalam posisi saling bantu dan saling melindungi.

Memang lima orang itu telah memiliki ilmu silat yang kuat sekali.

Tentu saja kalau dibandingkan satu lawan satu, tingkat kepandaian Huang Zi Tao masih jauh lebih tinggi, baik dalam ilmu silat maupun tenaga sin-kang ( Energi dalam tubuh ) terutama sekali dalam hal gin-kang karena memang namja cantik ini memiliki ilmu meringankan tubuh yang sukar dicari bandingannya.

Akan tetapi karena mereka itu maju berlima dan membentuk barisan golok yang amat tangguh itu, Zi Tao yang bertangan kosong mengalami kesulitan juga untuk menundukkan mereka. Ia tetap tidak mau mengeluarkan pedangnya, karena merasa bahwa ia belum terdesak, hanya belum mampu merobohkan mereka.

"Heh, bandel, kenapa tidak menggunakan siang-kiammu itu?" berkali-kali Yi Fan berseru, akan tetapi Zi Tao hanya tersenyum saja.

"Darah lima ekor tikus ini terlalu busuk untuk mengotori pedang-pedangku!" akhirnya ia menjawab dan jawaban ini membuat kelima orang tadi menjadi semakin marah.

"Perempuan sombong!" Si jangkung berteriak marah dan memimpin adik-adik seperguruannya untuk mendesak semakin ganas.

Akan tetapi tiba-tiba teriakannya itu yang disusul dengan tusukan golok ke arah dada Tao, berubah menjadi teriakan kesakitan ketika tiba-tiba ada sinar hitam berkelebat dan terdengar suara meledak kecil yang diakibatkan oleh lecutan ujung rambut Tao yang menotok pergelangan tangan yang memegang golok.

Srettt...

Golok itu terlepas dari pegangan tangan yang tiba-tiba terasa lumpuh dan sebelum si jangkung dapat memperbaiki posisinya, sebuah tendangan kaki kiri Tao mengenai pahanya.

Desss...

Si jangkung terlempar dan menyeringai kesakitan, berusaha bangkit, akan tetapi jatuh terduduk lagi karena bekas tendangan pada pahanya itu membuat pahanya memar, matang biru dan rasa nyeri menusuk-nusuk sampai ke jantung!

Empat orang yang lain menjadi terkejut dan marah.

Bagaimanapun juga, kini Huang Zi Tao tidak hanya menghadapi mereka dengan kaki tangan kosong, melainkan ia telah mempergunakan senjatanya yang ampuh, yaitu rambutnya! Rambut Hitam legam panjangnya kini tergerai indah semakin menampakan kecantikan sejati bagai seorang wanita.

Rambut ini bahkan lebih ampuh dari pada senjata lain, karena selain tidak terduga-duga datangnya, digerakkan oleh kepala, juga senjata ini dapat menjadi kaku atau lemas tergantung penggunaan tenaga sin-kang yang dikerahkan oleh sosok cantik perkasa itu.

Empat orang itu biarpun telah lama berkecimpung di dunia persilatan dan telah banyak menghadapi lawan tangguh, akan tetapi baru sekaranglah mereka bertemu lawan seperti itu, dan melihat betapa kakak tertua mereka telah roboh, maka merekapun menjadi panik.

Hal ini dapat terasa oleh Tao, terasa dalam gerakan kerja sama yang tidak serapi tadi. Banyak terdapat lowongan-lowongan dan sosok cantik itupun segera merempergunakannya.

"Hiaaaattt...!" Ia melengking dan tubuhnya menerjang ke depan, melompat ke atas dan kaki kirinya meneadang ke arah sepasang golok yang menyambutnya. Pemegang golok itu berteriak kesakitan dan sepasang goloknya terlempar, akan tetap sebelum dia dapat mengelak, kaki kanan Tao sudah tiba.

Bukk...

Orang itu terlempar ke belakang dan terbanting keras, terjengkang dan napasnya terasa sesak, dadanya terasa jebol. Sampai lama dia hanya dapat terengah-engah sambil menekan dadanya.

Huang Zi Tao melengking lagi, rambutnya menyambar seperti seekor ular hitam, tepat menotok pundak seorang pengeroyok yang tiba-tiba saja berobah menjadi patung, tidak mampu bergerak dengan tangan kanan mengacungkan golok ke atas dan tangan kiri menusukkan golok ke depan.

Tao yang berhasil menotoknya dengan ujung rambutnya, segera menggerakkan tangan kiri menampar.

Plakk...

Tubuh orang ke tiga inipun terpelanting dan sepasang goloknya terlempar, matanya menjadi juling dan dia duduk dengan kepala bergoyang-goyang karena bumi terasa berpusing di depannya.

Kembali Tao mengeluarkan suara lengkingan panjang, tubuhnya sudah melayang ke atas.

Dua orang lawannya yang sudah menjadi gentar sekali itu menyambut tubuhnya dengan tusukan dan bacokan golok. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba tubuh yang ramping itu membuat gerakan salto di udara dan tahu-tahu dua orang itu kehilangan lawan mereka.

Sebelum mereka sadar bahwa lawan yang amat lincah seperti burung walet itu berada di belakang mereka, tahu-tahu rambut kepala mereka dijambak oleh sepasang lengan yang kecil halus namun kuat.

Dukk...

Keduanya mengeluh dan roboh, kepala mereka terasa nanar dan pandang mata terasa berkunang.

Terdengar tepuk tangan dan Tao menoleh sambil tersenyum memandang kepada kekasihnya yang bertepuk tangan memujinya. Bulan sudah naik tinggi dan sinarnya semakin cerah. Langit bersih sekali sehingga cuaca menjadi semakin terang.

"Bagus sekali caramu menjatuhkan mereka, _Panda_" kata Wu Yi Fan memuji.

Yang dipuji girang sekali dan bangga. "Ah, latihan yang menyenangkan. Tubuhku terasa enak sekali, gege" kata Huang Zi Tao sambil menggeliat seperti seekor panda yang malas.

Muka diangkat seperti memandangi bulan, dada yang walaupun datar dibusungkan, pinggang ditekuk, kedua lengan yang masih tersingsing lengan bajunya itu diangkat ke atas dan ke belakang, menyanggul rambut yang tadi terlepas.

"Ah.. Kalian salah sangka, aku seorang pemuda dan bukan gadis seperti yang kalian kira" ucapnya manis, tentu saja ucapan itu mengejutkan kelima namja yang sudah roboh tadi.

Di antara semua keindahan gerakan wanita, satu di antaranya yang paling mempesonakan hati pria adalah kalau wanita itu membereskan rambut kepalanya dengan mengangkat kedua lengan ke atas dan ke belakang! Gerakan ini mengandung kelembutan, keindahan dan kehalusan wanita sepenuhnya, bahkan nampak pada saat itu seperti gerakan yang penuh gairah yang menantang.

Dan untuk kasus kekasih seorang Wu Yi Fan, namja dengan kadar ketampanan luar biasa itu berani bersumpah bahwa Huang Zi Tao lebih cantik dibanding wanita manapun yang pernah ditemuinya.

Wu Yi Fan merasa betapa bulu tengkuknya meremang dan ini tandanya bahwa dia telah terangsang memandang kekasihnya seperti itu.

Diapun melangkah maju dan dipeluknya pinggang yang ramping dan sedang meliuk itu, ditariknya tubuh itu dan didekapnya kuat-kuat, lalu diciumnya mulut yang agak terbuka itu.

"Ngghhh..." Terdengar desahan Huang Zi Tao yang teredam.

Kedua lengan yang sedang menyanggul rambut itupun melingkar di leher Yi Fan, membuat rambut yang belum selesai disanggul itu terlepas dan terurai lagi.

Mereka berdua tidak memperdulikan lagi lima orang yang telah dirobohkan tadi, tenggelam dalam buaian asmara, saling berangkulan, saling berciuman.

Bahkan kesempatan itu dipergunakan oleh lima orang tadi untuk bangkit perlahan-lahan, menahan keluhan sambil menyeringai, kemudian perlahan-lahan merekapun melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

"Eh, kita harus menangkap seorang!" Tiba-tiba Wu Yi Fan melepaskan ciumannya.

Akan tetapi Zi Tao menahan dengan rangkulannya, lalu sosok cantik itu menggunakan tangan kiri melepas sebuah tusuk konde di atas telinga, mengayun tangannya. Terdengar jerit kesakitan dan seorang di antara lima manusia yang mengaku sebagai wu da baozhang terjungkal roboh dan tidak mampu bangkit lagi.

Empat orang temannya melarikan diri dan agaknya melupakan seorang kawan mereka yang roboh.

Sedangkan Huang Zi Tao sudah menarik wajah Wu Yi Fan lagi, melanjutkan permainan mereka yang tertunda tadi, tenggelam dalam kemesraan dan pencurahan kasih sayang.

Bagi yang belum mengenal kedua orang muda ini tentu akan merasa heran melihat keadaan mereka.

Akan tetapi, Latar belakang kehidupan mereka demikian suram dan gelapnya, pengalaman pengalaman pahit getir telah membuat hati kedua orang muda ini terasa hambar akan segala peraturan yang dibuat oleh manusia, termasuk pernikahan.

Mereka berdua itu saling menyinta, cinta yang tidak dibuat-buat, cinta yang memang timbul dari dalam hati mereka, bebas dari ikatan peraturan-peraturan umum. Mereka mengenal watak dan cacat masing-masing. Mereka saling mencinta dengan mata terbuka.

Mereka tidak mau mengikat diri dengan pernikahan, walaupun di dalam hati mereka terdapat kasih sayang mendalam yang agaknya tidak memungkinkan mereka tertarik kepada orang lain.

Kemesraan bisa saja timbul di antara mereka, di manapun juga, di saat apapun juga dan mereka tidak akan menyembunyikan perasaan mesra itu.

Mereka berani bermesraan di manapun karena mereka berdua sudah tidak begitu mau memperdulikan lagi soal-soal peraturan dan hukum yang mereka anggap palsu dan pura-pura.

Kalau mereka saling menyayang dan timbul gairah untuk saling memperlihatkan kasih sayang, untuk saling meraba memeluk dan mencium, mengapa harus disembunyi-sembunyikan? Mereka menganggap hal itu wajar dan tidak merugikan orang lain!

Inilah sebabnya, maka biarpun sudah beberapa tahun hidup bersama di pulau kosong, sebagai suami isteri, mereka belum pernah menikah dalam arti kata disaksikan upacaranya oleh orang-orang lain, baik berdasarkan hukum agama, tradisi atau umum.

Tentu banyak orang yang akan mengernyitkan hidung dan mencibirkan bibir melihat keadaan mereka itu. Tentu banyak yang memberi komentar : tak tahu malu, tidak sopan, jorok dan cabul, kotor dan sebagainya.

Di samping itu, mungkin ada pula yang membenarkan. Akan tetapi, bukan di situlah letaknya kebenaran. Bukan di dalam sehelai surat nikah, di dalam upacara agama, di dalam upacara tradisi, atau di dalam kesaksian para handai taulan letaknya kebahagiaan perjodohan. Melainkan di dalam cinta kasih!

Terlebih jika semua mengira bahwa sosok yang telah menjadi pendamping hidup seorang Wu Yi Fan adalah Huang Zi Tao bukan seorang gadis cantik jelita seperti sangka kebanyakan orang, sosok ini adalah Namja tulen dan berjenis kelamin sama seperti Wu Yi Fan.

Antara Huang Zi Tao dan Wu Yi Fan kadang-kadang terdapat ketidakcocokan karena memang keduanya memiliki kekerasan hati yang membuat mereka kadang-kadang tidak mau saling mengalah dan terjadi bentrokan.

Namun, pada hakekatnya, di dasar atau lubuk hati mereka, kedua orang ini saling mencinta dengan amat mendalam sehingga pertentangan-pertentangan yang ada selalu dapat dikalahkan oleh rasa saling menyayang itu. Dan selain cinta kasih kedua pihak, juga di antara keduanya sudah terdapat suatu kepekaan bersama sehingga hanya dengan saling pandang saja mereka dapat menjenguk isi hati masing-masing.

Setelah mencurahkan kasih sayang yang timbul pada saat itu, keduanya menjadi lebih tenang dan Huang Zi Tao melepaskan diri dari pelukan kekasihnya, lalu menengok, memandang ke arah seorang yang dirobohkan dengan tusuk konde tadi.

"Akan kita apakan dia itu, gege?"

"Dia penting sekali untuk membawa kita kepada kepalanya, kepada yang mengutusnya, atau kepada pemilik atau pemegang peta itu." jawab Yi Fan dan keduanya lalu menghampiri orang itu.

Sambitan tusuk konde tadi menembus paha dan orang itu tidak mampu bangkit berdiri, hanya duduk sambil memijit-mijit pahanya, menggigit bibir menahan rasa nyeri. Dia menyumpah-nyumpahi empat orang saudaranya yang meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Sialan! Pengkhianat mereka itu! Tidak mempunyai setia kawan sama sekali, keparat!" demikian dia menyumpah-nyumpah akan tetapi dia memandang dengan cemas ketika melihat Yi Fan dan Tao menghampirinya.

Baru sekarang dia tahu bahwa dua orang muda itu adalah orang-orang yang memiliki kepandaian hebat sekali. Baru namja yang seperti yeoja itu saja sudah mampu merobohkan mereka berlima, belum lagi pemuda itu!

Mulailah dia menduga-duga siapa gerangan pasangan pendekar yang demikian lihainya.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

Gomawo buat yang mengikuti story Gaje titan yang ini -_- Klan Xue bakal diupdate secepatnya ya, hehehehehe.

Walopun yang minat dikit, titan masih berniat mempublish next chapternya.

Masih berminat dengan FF ini tinggalkan review oke? Jangan jadi Siders.

Good response bakal titan update secepatnya bahkan kurang dari 24 jam untuk TT 'JK' ne ^^ chapter 4nya sudah siap sedia juga hehehehehe xD. so berikan tanggapanmu.

Cast member EXO lainnya dan guest cast dari para idola lain akan bertambah sesuai peran next chapter nanti.

Gomawo *Bow90derajat xD

**-Good response, cerita lanjut! Low response, late update-**


	4. Chapter 4 - Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan

**Title : Treasure Trove 'Jengish Khan'**

**Chapter 4 – Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan**

**Author : Titan18**

**Genre : Romance – Friendship - Crime**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan – Huang Zi Tao and other cast will show every next chapter.**

**Disclaimer :All Cast belong to them self || The story Titan remake from Kho Ping Hoo Story with the same title ^^**

**Warning : Boys Love**

**Dear Readers,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Cerita ini author bagi dan reka ulang berdasarkan salah satu Straight Story 'Harta Karun Jengish Khan' judul sama yang dibuat dan dipopulerkan oleh favorit Author dan Daddy Author yaitu Kho Ping Hoo**

**.**.

Sekali lagi, author tekankan untuk segera menekan tombol Exit jika tak berminat pada Story ini.

.

Author tidak menerima berbagai jenis Flame dalam Kotak Review Nanti ne ^^

.

.

**Tidak Suka ? Jangan Baca!**

**That's Simple Point**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

"Nah, kau sudah membuktikan kelihaian kami?" Zi Tao mengejek. "Sekarang lebih baik kau mengaku terus terang"

"Aku telah kalah dan telah ditinggalkan teman-temanku, kalian mau bunuh, terserah. Mengaku apa lagi?" Orang itu mencoba untuk menutupi rasa takutnya dengan sikap gagah.

"Sobat, kalian datang dan berusaha membunuh kami, berusaha merampas kunci emas yang ada padaku," kata Yi Fan. "Akan tetapi kami masih menaruh kasihan, tidak membunuh kalian. Maka, ceritakanlah, siapa yang mengutus kalian? Siapakah yang telah menguasai peta rahasia itu? Katakan dan kami akan membebaskanmu."

Wajah yang sudah pucat itu kelihatan semakin ketakutan. Orang itu menoleh ke kanan kiri, sikapnya ngeri dan ketakutan, lalu dia menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. "Tidak! Tidak ada yang mengutus kami. Aku tidak tahu!"

Wu Yi Fan dan Huang Zi Tao sudah cukup berpengalaman untuk dapat mengerti bahwa orang ini amat takut kepada yang mengutusnya.

Pemuda tampan itu maklum bahwa orang yang amat takut kepada kepalanya ini perlu dibuat gentar agar suka mengaku. "Aku dikenal sebagai Pendekar Sadis..."

"Ahhhh...!" Orang itu terbelalak dan berusaha menjauh seperti tiba-tiba melihat seekor ular yang amat berbahaya. "Pendekar... Sadis...?"

Diam-diam Wu Yi Fan merasa girang melihat ketakutan terbayang di wajah itu. "Benar, dan kau mengerti bahwa sebaiknya mengaku dari pada harus merasakan tanganku!" Dia sengaja mengancam.

"Tapi... tapi... aku takut..."

"Dan tidak takut kepada Pendekar Sadis?" kembali Yi Fan menghardik.

"Ahhh... ampunkan nyawaku... kami... kami disuruh..." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berdesing-desing dan dua orang pendekar itu cepat meloncat untuk menghindarkan diri dari sambaran anak panah kecil yang meluncur dengan kecepatan kilat ke arah dada mereka tadi.

Akan tetapi, pada saat itu terdengar pekik mengerikan dan orang yang mereka tanyai tadi terjengkang, berkelojotan dengan anak panah menembus dadanya!

"SIAL" Tao yang memiliki gerakan cepat itu sudah melayang ke arah dari mana datangnya anak panah tadi, akan tetapi ia tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan siapapun.

Selain cuaca remang-remang yang menjadi penghalang, juga agaknya pelepas anak panah itu memiliki kecepatan yang hebat pula, maka secepat itu telah menghilang.

Ketika Tao kembali lagi, ia melihat kekasihnya melepaskan tubuh yang tadi diperiksanya itu. Tubuh itu terkulai lemas tanda tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Orangnya sudah pergi, terlalu gelap untuk dapat mengejarnya. Menurut Gege sendiri siapa yang melakukannya? Teman-temannya tadi?"

Wu Yi Fan menggelengkan kepala.

"Tentu orang lain. Anak panah itu menembus jantung, bahkan mematahkan tulang iga. Jelas bahwa tenaga orang yang melepaskannya amat kuat, lebih kuat dari pada tenaga bekas-bekas lawanmu tadi. Dan ini membuktikan bahwa yang mengutus Wu da Baozha tadi, atau orang yang menguasai peta rahasia itu, bukanlah orang sembarangan. Kita berhadapan dengan penjahat besar yang mempunyai banyak pembantu lihai, maka kita harus berhati-hati."

Tao menarik napas panjang, menyesal. "Akan tetapi ke mana kita harus mencarinya, ge? Satu-satunya orang yang dapat menghubungkan kita kepadanya telah dibunuh."

"Tidak ada jalan lain kecuali menunggu. Kita menanti saja. Umpan kunci emas masih ada pada kita dan tentu musuh besar akan berdatangan. Kita hanya tinggal waspada."

Wu Yi Fan dan Huang Zi Tao meninggalkan mayat itu dan kembali ke rumah penginapan mereka. Karena tahu akan lihai dan berbahayanya musuh, ada sedikit ketegangan dalam hati mereka.

Akan tetapi ketegangan ini membuat mereka menjadi semakin akrab, merasa semakin dekat dan harus saling melindungi. Semua ini membuat mereka akhirnya menumpahkan perasaan masing-masing dalam keadaan amat mesra, sehingga malam itu mereka sama sekali sudah melupakan ketegangan dan ancaman bahaya, hanyut dalam kemesraan.

..

.

Selama dua hari tidak terjadi sesuatu dan hal ini membuat keduanya merasa kecewa dan tidak sabar. Pasti akan muncul, pikirnya penuh keyakinan.

Malam itu mereka berdua pergi ke rumah makan terbesar di kota raja. Rumah makan ini terkenal sekali dengan masakan ikan-ikan laut. Rumah makan besar itu sudah setengah penuh ketika Wu Yi Fan memasukinya, disambut oleh seorang pelayan dengan ramah dan pelayan itu menyodorkan daftar masakan.

Yi Fan dan Tao tersenyum-senyum gembira membaca daftar masakan itu. Daftar yang sungguh luar biasa dan amat berbeda dengan yang terdapat di restoran-restoran lainnya. Selain terbuat dari kain yang indah, juga tulisannya amat indah, daftar itu memuat nama-nama masakan yang aneh-aneh.

"Jantung ular laut?" Tao membaca sambil terbelalak. "Benarkah itu?"

"Ah, paling-paling hanya daging belut laut. Coba lihat ini. Masak Burung Hong Merah! Bukan main! Aku berani bertaruh bahwa ini tentu hanya masak ayam saus tomat, tentu saja kemerahan."

Mereka tertawa-tawa dan ketika pelayan datang, mereka bertanya dan memang sebagian besar dugaan Wu Yi Fan tadi benar adanya. "Selain untuk penambah selera, juga untuk menguji kecerdasan tamu yang suka menduga-duga." kata si pelayan sambil tersenyum ramah.

Maka sibuklah Huang Zi Tao memilih masakan yang namanya seram-seram dan aneh-aneh itu. Ada yang disebut "siluman laut bongkok" yang ternyata hanyalah udang besar saja! Rajawali leher panjang ternyata hanya bebek.

Betapapun juga, setelah hidangan dikeluarkan, sepasang muda ini harus mengakui bahwa masakan di rumah makan itu memang istimewa lezatnya.

Ketika mereka asik bercerita tentang nama-nama hebat dari masakan-masakan itu, seorang pemuda yang telah lebih dulu duduk tak jauh dari meja mereka, memandang kepada mereka dengan wajah ramah.

Wu Yi Fan melihat ini dan diam-diam dia memuji wajah yang tampan dan sepasang mata yang kelihatan cerdas itu.

Akan tetapi, ketika pernah satu kali Huang Zi Tao bertemu pandang mata dengan pemuda itu, ia tersenyum dan kedua pipinya menjadi agak merah.

Sebagai namja cantik yang mempunyai hormon sebagai uke, ia segera merasa betapa sinar mata yang ditujukan kepadanya itu penuh dengan kekaguman dan kegairahan yang tidak disembunyikan.

Kalau saja si pemandang tidak berkenan di hatinya, tentu Huang Zi Tao sudah marah, akan tetapi, ada sesuatu pada wajah pemuda itu yang menarik hatinya, wajah tampan dan halus, sinar mata tajam dan dagu yang membayangkan kegagahan.

Seorang pemuda yang tentu bukan orang sembarangan, pikirnya.

Lagipula, melihat betapa pemuda itu diam-diam memperhatikan mereka dan tersenyum serta bersikap ramah bersahabat terhadap mereka, diam-diam di dalam hati Wu Yi Fan dan Huang Zi Tao sudah timbul kecurigaan.

Mereka saling pandang dan tahu akan isi hati masing-masing yang menaruh curiga terhadap pemuda tampan itu.

Seperti juga mereka, pemuda itu memesan beberapa macam masakan dan kelihatannya cukup royal, sungguhpun tidak sangat gembul karena masakan-masakan itu hanya dicicipi sedikit-sedikit saja.

Akan tetapi pemuda itu sungguh kuat sekali minum arak. Sudah ada sepuluh cawan diminumnya, dan mukanya masih nampak berseri, sama sekali tidak menjadi pucat atau merah seperti biasanya kalau orang mulai terpengaruh arak.

Pemuda itu berusia kurang lebih duapuluh tiga tahun, pakaiannya seperti pelajar, sederhana walaupun terbuat dari sutera yang cukup halus.

Ketika itu, guci kecil araknya sudah kosong dan diapun menggapai kepada seorang pelayan yang lewat dekat. Setelah pelayan mendekat, dengan suara yang cukup lantang sehingga dapat terdengar oleh Wu Yi Fan dan Huang Zi Tao, pemuda itu bertanya, sambil memandang catatan pada daftar makanan,

"Hei, selain Arak Bunga Surga seperti yang kausuguhkan tadi, apakah ada Arak Dewa Panjang Usia yang disimpan di dalam kamar pusaka dengan kunci emas?" Suaranya terdengar seperti alunan _sing a song_, terdengar lucu seperti orang membaca sajak sehingga beberapa orang menengok dan tersenyum.

Pelayan itu sendiri tertawa.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, kongcu ( Tuan Muda ) pandai sekali membuat nama yang bagus. Biar saya usulkan kepada majikan agar menambahkan nama itu. Arak Dewa Panjang Usia! Bagus sekali!" kata si pelayan. "Akan tetapi sayang, arak yang ada di sini, yang terbaik hanyalah Arak Bunga Sorga tadi."

"Baiklah, tambah seguci lagi." kata si pemuda yang wajahnya bulat itu. Alisnya yang hitam tebal itu bergerak-gerak, matanya berkilat dan senyumnya berseri. "Awas, jangan keliru mengambilkan Arak Bunga Neraka, ya?"

Beberapa orang tertawa keras atas kelakar pemuda ini. Yi Fan dan Tao saling pandang.

Bagi mereka, yang terpenting adalah disebutnya "kunci emas" tadi oleh si pemuda. Tak salah lagi, tentu pemuda ini mempunyai hubungan dengan urusan yang sedang mereka selidiki.

Seorang utusan lainkah? Kalau benar demikian, sungguh luar biasa sekali kepala penjahat itu. Bermacam-macam saja pembantunya. Ataukah pemuda ini tidak sengaja dan hanya kebetulan saja menyebut kunci emas tadi? Kelihatannya begitu tenang saja, tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda hendak menghubungi mereka.

Wu Yi Fan berbisik, "Dia inikah...?"

Tao menggeleng pelan. "Entahlah ge, tapi dia lucu."

Pada saat itu nampak seorang namja manis memasuki rumah makan, disambut dengan penuh kehormatan oleh kepala pelayan sendiri. "Selamat sore. Silahkan duduk. Apakah Lulu sudah pesan seperti biasa? Untuk beberapa orangkah?"

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum dan jantung Wu Yi Fan berdebar.

Pemuda yang manis dan memiliki daya pesona yang kuat! Sungguh menyegarkan mata, Usia pemuda itu kurang lebih dua puluh satu tahun dan melihat dandanannya, tentu seorang pemuda yang kaya raya.

Pinggangnya tidak seramping pinggang Tao, akan tetapi pinggulnya itu mendatangkan gairah. "Kali ini aku sendirian saja, Kwa-lopek. Sediakan masakan kesukaanku, cepatan sedikit karena aku tidak akan lama di sini." jawab pemuda itu dan dari percakapan antara pemuda itu dan si kepala pelayan, mudah diduga bahwa tentu sosok manis ini amat dikenal dan merupakan seorang langganan yang baik dari restoran besar ini.

Wu Yi Fan juga melihat betapa beberapa orang yang berada di situ, mengangguk dengan hormat kepada si nona manis.

.

"Lopek, aku ingin duduk di meja ini, tidak begitu panas di sini, memperoleh angin dari luar. Malam ini panas sekali!" katanya sambil mengipasi leher dengan kipasnya. Bau harum menyambar ke arah meja Wu Yi Fan dari gerakan kipas itu.

Meja yang dipilih adalah meja yang berdekatan dengan meja Namja tampan itu, di antara meja pendekar itu dan meja pemuda yang bersajak tadi. Akan tetapi meja itu dipakai oleh dua orang laki-laki bersama isteri mereka. Ketika mendengar bahwa pemuda manis itu memilih meja mereka, empat orang itu cepat-cepat bangkit berdiri dan berkata kepada kepala pelayan, "Biarlah hidangan kami dipindahkan ke meja lain agar meja ini dapat dipakai oleh Lulu..."

Pemuda manis itu hanya memandang kepada mereka dengan anggukan sedikit sebagai pernyataan terima kasih.

Setelah dua pasangan itu pindah dan meja dibersihkan, dia lalu duduk sambil mengipasi lehernya. Kemudian diamblinya sebuah tas kecil, dibukanya dan dibereskan rambutnya sambil memandang sebuah cermin kecil yang berada di dalam tas.

Akan tetapi, Wu Yi Fan yang berada di belakang sosok manis itu agak ke samping, sempat melihat cermin itu dan melihat sepasang mata jeli memandang langsung kepadanya, kemudian sebuah di antara dua mata jeli itu berkedip kepadanya! Kedipan yang disengaja, kedipan yang ada maksudnya!

Dan kini nampak sepasang bibir merah di cermin itu tersenyum kepadanya, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih mengintai dari balik daging merah mulut itu, Sebuah tantangan yang manis.

Akan tetapi, kalau Wu Yi Fan tertarik memandang kepada gadis manis itu melalui cermin di dalam tas yang sengaja diarahkan kepadanya, Huang Zi Tao sebaliknya diam-diam memperhatikan pemuda yang berlelucon tadi.

Pemuda itupun jelas kelihatan tertarik sekali kepada gadis ini, dan wajah yang tadinya mengandung seri jenaka itu kini berobah serius, akan tetapi tetap saja kekaguman terbuka terpancar dari matanya ketika memandang gadis itu, seperti ketika memandang kepadanya.

Diam-diam ada rasa tidak enak di hati Tao, seolah-olah ia merasa bahwa ia telah memperoleh seorang saingan yang cukup berat, Maka ia mengerling ke arah sosok manis itu dan matanya yang tajam sempat melihat sosok itu mempermainkan cermin kecil di dalam tasnya.

Akan tetapi, biarpun ia tahu bahwa melalui cemain itu si gadis manis tentu sedang menyelidiki sesuatu, Huang Zi Tao tidak tahu bahwa wajah Wu Yi Fan-lah yang terpantul di dalam cermin yang dipermainkan oleh jari-jari tangan halus itu.

.

"Huh, penyakit menyukai seluruh namja manismu kumat lagi Ge " Tiba-tiba terdengar bisikan ejekan khas Tao yang terdengar santai tanpa ada perasaan cemburu didalamnya.

Huang Zi Tao merasa panas hatinya.

Melihat pemuda sastrawan itu agaknya mengalihkan perhatian, tertarik kepada si pemuda manis yang baru datang saja sudah membuat hatinya panas, merasa tersaing.

Apa lagi melihat Wu Yi Fan juga terpesona.

Tao mengenal watak kekasihnya yang romantis, yang suka akan kecantikan khas _namja_ dan mudah jatuh hatinya terhadap wajah cantik, akan tetapi iapun tahu bahwa di lubuk hatinya, Wu Yi Fan hanya mencinta Huang Zi Tao seorang.

Dan Tao pun tahu bahwa dia tidak dapat menyalahkan Wu Yi Fan, karena ia sendiri selalu tertarik dan kagum kalau melihat pria tampan dan gagah, walaupun cintanya hanya untuk Wu Yi Fan seorang.

..

.

.

Tiba-tiba semua orang menengok ketika melihat masuknya seorang laki-laki tinggi besar yang berjalan agak sempoyongan. Jelaslah bahwa laki-laki tinggi besar ini sudah agak mabok, maka sungguh mengherankan sekali.

"Tuan hendak makan? Silahkan, di sudut belakang masih ada meja kosong."

Si tinggi besar yang usianya hampir empat puluh tahun itu melotot.

Mukanya kasar dan kumis serta jenggotnya tidak terpelihara, pakaiannya juga kumal akan tetapi keseluruhan tubuhnya membayangkan kekuatan dan kekasaran. "Apa katamu? Di belakang? Tidak. Aku ingin duduk di meja ini!" Sambil berkata demikian, dia menunjuk ke arah meja yang sudah ditempati pemuda manis yang sedang makan itu.

Pelayan itu terkejut. "Harap tuan tidak membikin ribut, meja ini sudah ditempati oleh Lulu, apakah tuan tidak melihatnya?"

"Peduli apa? Yang dipakai hanya separuh meja juga tidak ada, masih banyak yang kosong! Ia hanya sendirian, dan meja ini untuk delapan orang! Masa hendak diborong sendiri? Lagi pula, tidak baik membiarkan wanita muda dan cantik seperti ia ini duduk makan sendirian saja! Boleh kan aku duduk di sini menemanimu, manis?"

"Pergilah dan jangan ganggu aku!" pemuda itu berseru dan tangannya menampar ke arah muka orang itu.

Plakk...

Si tinggi besar itu menangkis dan akibatnya, pemuda itu hampir saja terjatuh dari atas bangkunya.

Sosok itu terkejut akan tetapi tidak kelihatan takut, bahkan ia menjadi marah dan meloncat turun dari atas bangkunya, alisnya terangkat dan sepasang matanya mengeluarkan sinar berapi.

"Sialan kurang ajar! Berani kau mengganggu orang di tempat ini?" teriaknya dan iapun sudah siap untuk menyerang si tinggi besar itu.

Dari gerak-geriknya, Wu Yi Fan dan Huang Zi Tao maklum bahwa namja itupun bukan orang sembarangan dan belum tentu kalah kalau hanya oleh penjahat kasar itu saja.

Kalau tadi pemuda itu hampir jatuh dari atas bangkunya ketika si penjahat menangkis, adalah karena dia memang tidak mengira bahwa si penjahat akan menangkis dengan pengerahan tenaga besar.

"Hai, kamu, apakah kamu tidak pernah sekolah?"

Pemuda manis itu memutar tubuh menengok ke kanan dan ternyata yang bertanya kepada sosok yang mengganggunya itu adalah si sastrawan muda yang makan seorang diri tadi.

Pertanyaan itu begitu wajar dan akrab terdengarnya sehingga si tinggi besar terbawa hanyut dan otomatis diapun menggeleng kepala. "Tidak..." Akan tetapi diapun sadar dan mukanya menjadi merah, lalu mengepal tinju.

"Bocah lancing, Mau apa kau mencampuri urusanku?" Dia melangkah maju, mengamangkan tinjunya yang besarnya hampir sama dengan besar kepala pemuda itu. "Apa kau ingin kepalamu pecah?"

Pemuda itu dengan lagak lucu meraba-raba kepalanya. "Kepala pecah? kepala cuma satu dipecah, lalu ke mana aku harus mencari gantinya?"

"Bangsat bermulut lancang! Engkau benar-benar sudah bosan hidup!" Setelah berteriak demikian, si tinggi besar ini sudah menubruk ke depan, kedua lengannya yang panjang itu bergerak ke depan mengirim serangan.

Memang serangannya itu cukup dahsyat, yang kanan menghantam ke arah kepala lawan sedangkan yang kiri mencengkeram ke arah dada. Semua serangan ini dilakukan dengan pengerahan tenaga yang besar sehingga membawa angin pukulan yang cukup kuat.

Akan tetapi, pemuda yang kelihatan lemah dan lucu itu sama sekali tidak merasa takut atau gentar, juga tidak nampak gugup sedikitpun juga.

Menghadapi serangan seperti itu, dengan tenang saja dia melangkah mundur dan menarik kepalanya ke belakang dan kedua tangan lawan yang menyerangnya itu hanya mampu mendekati saja akan tetapi sama sekali tidak sampai mengenai tubuhnya!

Dan diapun masih sempat menengok ke arah pemuda manis itu sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya, seolah-olah memberi isyarat, bahkan diapun sempat berkata, "Mari kita semua lihat, siapa yang bosan hidup. Anjing kudisan macam dia ini berani mengganggu seorang _kongcu _ terhormat di tempat umum, sungguh dialah sesungguhnya yang bosan hidup!"

Dia masih berkata-kata ketika serangan ke dua datang dengan hebatnya.

Sekali ini, karena si tinggi besar sudah dapat menduga bahwa pemuda itu yang kelihatannya lemah sesungguhnya bukan lawan yang boleh dipandang ringan, telah mengirim serangan dengan lebih dahsyat lagi, terdorong oleh rasa marahnya.

Dan pemuda itupun memandang dengan bingung.

Wu Yi Fan yang sejak tadi duduk tenang sambil memperhatikan, melihat betapa pemuda itu kelihatan bingung melihat ada orang membantunya. Tentu saja hal ini tidak terlepas dari pandang mata mereka yang tajam dan mereka merasa betapa anehnya sikap pemuda manis itu. Seolah-olah dia tidak menghendaki bantuan pemuda tampan itu.

Ketika Wu Yi Fan memandang dan pemuda manis itupun kebetulan memandang kepadanya, sepasang mata Yi Fan bertemu dengan sepasang mata yang bening dan jeli, yang mengeluarkan sinar lain dari pada tadi.

Kalau tadi sepasang mata di dalam cermin itu seperti menantang dan merangsang, kini sepasang mata itu seperti mengirim suatu permohonan, yaitu agar Yi Fan membantunya.

Hal ini terasa benar oleh Wu Yi Fan, Akan tetapi karena penjahat kasar itu sudah dihadapi oleh si pemuda sastrawan dan dia mulai percaya bahwa pemuda itu akan dapat mengatasinya, maka Wu Yi Fan tidak bergerak dari tempat duduknya.

Huang Zi Tao juga diam-diam kagum terhadap pemuda sastrawan itu.

Tak disangkanya bahwa pemuda sastrawan yang tadi bersajak dengan lucu, selain memiliki watak gagah berani membela pemuda manis yang diganggu orang, juga ternyata memiliki kepandaian yang mengagumkan.

Cara pemuda itu mengelak, tanpa gerak silat, seperti gerakan biasa saja, akan tetapi sedikitpun serangan-serangan si tinggi besar tidak pernah mampu menyentuhnya, menjadi bukti bahwa pemuda itu memang memiliki ilmu silat yang sudah mendarah daging dan tinggi sehingga setiap gerakannya sudah mengandung gerakan silat.

Juga pemuda itu memiliki keberanian yang besar, terbukti ketika melihat lawannya mengeluarkan senjata rantai baja yang berbahaya itu, dia masih mampu menghadapinya dengan olok-olok, sedikitpun tidak merasa gentar.

Padahal, Wu Yi Fan dan Huang Zi Tao dapat melihat bahwa penjahat itu bukan hanya kasar dan bertenaga besar, melainkan juga memiliki kepandaian yang tidak rendah dan sama sekali tidak boleh dipandang ringan.

Plak...

Ujung rantai itu membelit lengan si pemuda. Wajah si tinggi besar itu menyeringai kegirangan dan mengira bahwa dia kini dapat membalas.

Ditariknya dengan pengerahan tenaga agar pemuda itu terbawa dan terpelanting. Namun, ternyata tubuh pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bergerak, seolah-olah seorang anak kecil menarik batu karang saja.

Dan pemuda itupun tersenyum-senyum, lalu tiba-tiba kakinya bergerak menendang, mula-mula kaki kiri lalu disusul kaki kanan. Tendangan pertama mengenai pergelangan tangan si tinggi besar yang memegang gagang rantai.

Tidak keras, akan tetapi karena ujung sepatunya dengan tepat mengenai jalan darah, sosok kejam itu mengeluarkan seruan kaget, lengannya seperti lumpuh dan tangannya tidak mampu lagi mempertahankan rantainya yang terampas.

Sebelum dia tahu apa yang terjadi, tendangan ke dua datang. Kiranya pemuda itu menggunakan tendangan Soan-hong-twi, yaitu semacam tendangan berantai yang dapat dilakukan terus-menerus secara bergantian oleh kedua kaki.

Dess...

Tendangan itu keras sekali dan tepat mengenai dada. Agaknya si pemuda sekali ini mengerahkan tenaga sin-kangnya karena tubuh lawan yang tinggi besar itu terlempar keras ke arah... meja Wu Yi Fan dan Huang Zi Tao.

Kalau tubuh tinggi besar yang terlempar itu terbanting dengan kerasnya ke atas meja, tentu meja itu akan remuk dan akan menimpa masakan-masakan di dalam mangkok yang tentu akan membuat kuah masakan memercik ke muka dan pakaian Yi Fan dan Tao.

Mereka tentu saja tidak menghendaki hal ini terjadi, maka keduanya sudah bangkit berdiri dan mengulur lengan. Dengan berbareng tangan mereka menerima tubuh itu dan mendorongnya kembali ke arah si pemuda sastrawan!

Melihat ini, pemuda sasterawan itu berseru kagum, "Bagus sekali".

Memang gerakan Yi Fan dan Tao itu hebat dan hal ini hanya dapat dilihat oleh orang-orang yang memiliki kepandaian tinggi.

Dapat mendorong kembali tubuh yang sedang melayang itu membutuhkan tenaga sin-kang yang lembut dan kuat.

Bukan melawan tenaga luncuran tubuh yang melayang itu, melainkan memutarnya sedemikian rupa sehingga tenaga luncuran itu tidak patah bahkan ditambah oleh tenaga mereka berdua sehingga si tinggi besar itu kini melayang ke arah si sastrawan muda dengan lebih cepat dari pada tadi.

Hal ini memang disengaja oleh keduanya, Mereka tahu bahwa pemuda itu sudah mengenal mereka, atau setidaknya telah maklum akan kepandaian mereka, maka tadi si pemuda sengaja melontarkan sosok tadi ke arah mereka.

Tentu dengan maksud menguji, maka kini merekapun ingin menguji pemuda sastrawan yang aneh itu.

Akan tetapi, agaknya pemuda sastrawan itu tidak berani menyambut lontaran yang kuat itu dengan tenaga sin-kang, melainkan dia miringkan tubuhnya dan mencengkeram leher baju si tinggi besar itu, kemudian dengan bentakan nyaring dia langsung melemparkan tubuh itu ke arah pintu rumah makan sambil berseru, "Pergilah!"

Tubuh itu terbanting keluar rumah makan diiringi sorakan dan ejekan banyak orang.

Pemuda sastrawan itu kini menghampiri si pemuda manis yang masih berdiri di dekat meja Wu Yi Fan, menjura dengan senyum ramah. "Jangan khawatir, Kongcu. Anjing itu telah kuusir dan persilahkan kongcu melanjutkan hidangan."

Pemuda yang dimaksud itu yang tadinya sedang memandang kepada Wu Yi Fan, kini menoleh dan terpaksa menghadapi pemuda itu, mengangguk dan tanpa berkata apapun lalu kembali duduk menghadapi mejanya.

Tentu saja pemuda sastrawan itu melongo menghadapi sikap dingin ini.

Bukankah dia telah menolongnya dan mengusir laki-laki yang kasar tadi? Akan tetapi pemuda manis itu sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan terima kasih, bahkan ramah sedikitpun tidak.

Dan pada saat itu, kepala pelayan sudah datang dan menghampirinya, menjura dan berkata dengan suara lirih dan hati-hati.

"Maaf, kongcu. Meja dan prabot makan itu..."

Pemuda itu agaknya masih merasa kesal oleh sikap si pemuda manis yang tidak mengenal budi, maka kini dia menoleh memandang meja yang pecah-pecah dan prabot makan yang hancur, lalu mengangkat pundaknya. "Kau melihat sendiri, yang membikin rusak adalah anjing besar tadi. Apakah aku yang harus menggantinya?"

"Tapi... maaf, orang tadi sudah pergi dan dia berkelahi di sini dengan kongcu..." biarpun merasa segan, namun kepala pelayan itu terpaksa menuntut karena diapun takut mempertanggungjawabkan kerusakan dan kerugian itu kepada majikannya.

Dan apa yang dilakukannya itu, menuntut kepada si pemuda sastrawan, juga bukan merupakan hal yang tidak benar karena bukankah perkelahian itu terjadi antara si tinggi besar dan si pemuda sastrawan? Dan karena si tinggi besar sudah pergi, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda itu yang harus menggantinya? Apa lagi pemuda itu bukan kelihatan sebagai seorang miskin.

"Sudahlah, lopek. Masukkan semua kerugian itu ke dalam perhitunganku. Aku yang akan membayar ganti ruginya." Tiba-tiba pemuda manis itu berkata, tanpa mengangkat muka dan melanjutkan makan seolah-olah tidak terjadi sesuatu.

Pemuda sastrawan itu tersenyum dan mendekati meja sosok manis itu. "Ah, sebenarnya tidak perlu begitu. Biar aku saja yang mengganti semua kerugian."

"Tidak masalah, karena aku yang menjadi penyebab semua itu, sungguhpun aku sama sekali tidak pernah minta atau mengharapkan bantuan darimu." Jawaban ini sungguh dingin dan anehnya, kembali pemuda manis itu melirik ke arah Wu Yi Fan sehingga Huang Zi Tao yang sejak tadi melihat ini, mengerutkan alisnya.

Pasti ada apa-apanya sikap pemuda ini terhadap kekasihnya, pikirnya.

Bagi Huang Zi Tao, tidak heranlah melihat gadis-gadis ataupun pemuda-pemuda manis tertarik kepada kekasihnya yang memang tampan dan ganteng, akan tetapi mengapa pemuda itu begitu memperhatikan Wu Yi Fan.

Padahal, bukankah yang telah membantunya adalah pemuda sastrawan itu dan pemuda itupun sama sekali tidak dapat dibilang buruk, bahkan tampan dan menarik sekali.

Akan tetapi, pemuda itu tidak nampak bingung atau kecewa mendengar ucapan itu.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tahu bahwa tanpa bantuanku sekalipun, anjing itu sama sekali tidak akan mampu mengganggumu. Hanya kupikir, tidak sepantasnya kalau anda sendiri yang turun tangan menghajar orang kasar macam dia. Padahal, andaikata tidak ada aku sekalipun, di depan kita, terutama dengan hadirnya dua orang pendekar yang berilmu tinggi seperti kedua orang yang duduk di sebelah kiri itu, penjahat kecil macam tadi akan mampu berbuat apakah?" Berkata demikian, pemuda itu menoleh kepada Wu Yi Fan dan Huang Zi Tao, lalu menjura ke arah mereka.

Pemuda manis itupun menoleh dan iapun tersenyum manis kepada Thian Sin.

"Akupun tahu dan merasa kagum sekali kepada mereka." katanya.

Mendengar ini, Tao tertawa manis dan berkata, "Eh, pemuda sastrawan yang hebat, setelah mejamu remuk, mengapa kau tidak makan bersama kami sekalian dan saling mengenal?"

Wu Yi Fan juga cepat bangkit dan berkata kepada pemuda manis itu. "Agaknya kita semua saling mengagumi, bagaimana kalau kita berempat makan semeja dan minta disediakan hidangan baru yang segar?"

Tidak seperli ketika menghadapi pemuda sastrawan tadi, kini pemuda ini tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Terima kasih, akupun ingin sekali berkenalan dengan kalian..." Lalu gadis tu memanggil pelayan, menyuruh pelayan membersihkan meja baru dan mereka berempatpun lalu duduk di satu meja.

"Ha-ha, sungguh baik sekali nasibku hari ini. Perkenalkanlah, aku she Oh bernama Sehun seorang pelancong dari Thian-cin." Sambil berkata demikian, pemuda itu bangkit dan menjura kepada mereka bertiga, satu demi satu, sikapnya akrab, ramah dan kocak sekali sehingga Tao tersenyum dan merasa semakin suka kepada sastrawan yang berwatak lembut, tidak pemarah dan gembira ini.

"Aku she Xi, bernama Luhan" kata pemuda manis itu, lebih ditujukan kepada Wu Yi Fan dari pada kepada dua orang yang lain karena ketika memperkenalkan dirinya, matanya tidak pernah melepaskan wajah Wu Yi Fan.

"Aku pernah mendengar bahwa di kota raja ada seorang hartawan besar. Nama Xi-wan-gwe (Hartawan Xi) amat terkenal bukan hanya karena kaya raya melainkan juga karena dermawan..."

"Ah, berita dilebih-lebihkan. Xi-wan-gwe adalah ayahku, dan jangan terlalu memuji..." kata Luhan dan sekali ini mau tidak mau dipandangnya Sehun sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Eh, eh, sampai lupa. Ji-wi (kalian berdua) belum memperkenalkan diri," kata Kok Siang, dan sepasang pendekar itu melihat sinar aneh berkilat dari kedua mata pemuda itu, sinar kecerdasan sehingga mereka dapat menduga bahwa di balik sikap yang tak acuh itu sebenarnya tersembunyi perhatian yang besar.

"Namaku Wu Yi Fan dan dia adalah Huang Zi Tao." kata Yi Fan sambil lalu, akan tetapi dia memperhatikan kalau-kalau kedua orang itu mengenal namanya. Akan tetapi, pemuda manis itu tidak kelihatan terkejut, dan pemuda sastrawan itupun hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Wu Yi Fan...? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama ini, seperti tidak asing bagiku, tapi... baru sekarang aku berjumpa dengan taihiap ( Pendekar Laki-laki )..."

"Ah, buang saja taihiap itu, kau sendiripun berkepandaian hebat, Sehunnie" puji Tao tulus, mata pandanya mengerjap polos tanpa sadar bahwa kekasihnya Wu Yi Fan merasa gerah dengan panggilan sok akrabnya.

"Tidak jika dibandingkan dengan kalian berdua... ah, nama Huang Zi Tao sungguh indah sekali!"

Sekali lagi Tao tersenyum dan menatap wajah ganteng itu. "Hihihi, agaknya Sehunnie ini selain pandai bersajak, pandai ilmu silat, juga mempunyai kepandaian untuk merayu dan memuji-muji nama pemuda cantik. Sungguh mempunyai banyak macam kepandaian!"

Ucapan ini sebenarnya dapat dianggap sebagai tamparan, akan tetapi karena Tao mengucapkannya dengan nada sungguh-sungguh, bukan mengejek, dan sambil tersenyum, maka pemuda itupun tertawa gembira.

Mereka makan minum sambil bercakap-cakap gembira. Wu Yi Fan dan Tao mendengar bahwa Xi Luhan yang lebih dikenal sebagai Lulu oleh rakyat sekitar selain menjadi putera seorang hartawan yang kaya, juga ia sejak kecil mempelajari ilmu silat sehingga mencapai tingkat yang cukup tinggi sehingga andaikata tadi Sehun tidak turun tangan, ia sendiripun akan sanggup menghajar penjahat kasar itu.

Adapun Oh Sehun menurut pengakuannya adalah seorang perantau yang bertempat tinggal di Thian-cin dan kebetulan sedang melancong ke kota raja.

Baru tiga hari dia berada di kota raja. Semua nampaknya kebetulan saja, akan tetapi diam-diam pasangan pendekar ini menduga dengan penuh keyakinan bahwa kedua orang muda yang menjadi sahabat baru itu sama sekali bukan secara kebetulan saja bertemu dengan mereka.

Bahkan pemunculan namja kasar tadipun bukan tidak mungkin sudah direncanakan terlebih dahulu. Akan tetapi, tentu saja mereka tidak mau menyinggung hal ini.

Makin cerdas keadaan lawan, makin menariklah permainan itu.

Mereka sendiri mengaku sebagai dua orang yang melancong kota raja, datang dari utara tanpa memberi tahu tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Mereka hanya mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah teman-teman baik saja.

Mereka lalu berpisah sebagai sahabat-sahabat baru setelah saling berjanji akan mengunjungi Xi Luhan yang mengundang mereka. Akan tetapi yang terutama mendapat perhatian dan undangan khusus dari Luhan adalah Yi Fan.

"Tidak salah lagi mereka berdua itu tentu ada hubungannya dengan urusan ini," ujar Yi Fan setelah mereka tiba di kamar hotel mereka.

"Akupun berpendapat demikian ge."

Huang Zi Tao menatap datar kekasihnya "Sikapnya amat mencurigakan dan... dan... ia selalu memperhatikan gege, dan kelihatan selalu hendak memikat..."

"Eh, kau cemburu?" Tentu saja Wu Yi Fan sudah dapat mengetahui sejak tadi betapa Luhan selalu memikatnya dan betapa Huang Zi Tao melihat hal ini dengan cemburu yang disembunyikan.

"Siapa yang cemburu, ge?" jawab Tao dengan pengendalian diri yang luar biasa, jika Yi Fan tak mengenal sosok kekasihnya sejak dulu mungkin mereka mengira bahwa _Panda_nya sama sekali tak perhatian untuknya.

"Pemuda itupun patut diperhatikan, dia tidak kalah menarik dan mencurigakan dari pada Luhan. Karena itu, aku ingin agar kau mencari dan menyelidikinya."

"Dan gege sendiri akan menyelidiki Luhan?"

"Tepat. Kita membagi tugas dan kurasa dari mereka itulah kita akan mengetahui tentang rahasia peta yang hilang."

"Hmm, tugas yang manis dan menyenangkan bagimu, ya?"

"_Panda_, keadaan kita sama saja."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku bisa tertarik kepada Luhan yang manis, akan tetapi kaupun bisa tertarik kepada Sehun yang tampan. Bukan kau saja yang bisa cemburu, akupun bisa."

"Jadi..."

"Nah, kita uji diri dan batin sendiri. Sedikit main-main, apa salahnya? Dan yang terpenting, kita bukan mengejar asmara, melainkan mengejar rahasia peta. Ingat" Wu Yi Fan tersenyum.

Huang Zi Tao membalas pandang mata itu, tersenyum pula. Keduanya mengerti lalu saling rangkul dan keduanya roboh di atas pembaringan sambil tertawa-tawa dan segera mereka tenggelam dalam kemesraan dan pencurahan kasih sayang mereka satu sama lain.

...

..

.

_To be continued_

_._

_.._

_..._

Masih berminat dengan FF ini tinggalkan review oke? Jangan jadi Siders.

Gomawo *Bow90derajat xD

.

**-Good response, cerita lanjut! Low response, late update-**


End file.
